Dimensional Heroes Secrets: Dream Drop Distance
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes now venture into the realm of sleep as they help old friends through this weird world of sleep.
1. Prologue to Sleep

The ships docked outside of the Mysterious Tower as Aqua and Twilight got out.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous." Twilight said.

"Calm down. Its going to go fine." Aqua said.

"Fine? I'm being tested for a keyblade mastery. Its so nerve racking." Twilight said.

"Oh come on, Yen Sid said we;d go in with you." Hope said.

"Uh...no he didn't." Aqua said. "He's given me strict orders to keep both teams away from the tower. I'm sorry Hope, but the Mark of Mastery Exam is important and sacred. You guys going in could tamper with the results."

"I see." Hope said.

"You arent...you know….gonna go obsessed?" Aqua asked.

"No...of course not." Hope said as the teams got back on and took off.

"Huh? He took that better than I thought." Aqua said.

On the ship, Hope kept pacing back and forth like he was trapped as Lacy was eating some meat. "So...why'd you lie?" Lacy asked.

"I didnt lie, I just was worried. I've always had some sort of connection with Riku." Hope said.

"Were new here, Hope. Who is this Riku guy?" Ibuki said.

"Hes a friend. You could say he kinda fell into despair like you all did." Hope said.

"He did? How?" Nagito said.

"It was back when I first met him. Maleficent, an evil sorceress, she manipulated Riku into getting her seven princesses of heart in exchange for a friend. But she wasn't the only one. Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, he manipulated Riku too. But Sora was able to save him. When we finished Ansem, my team and a few others were on the side of the realm of Darkness as we shut the door. Riku and I, we're good friends. He even embraced the darkness to protect all of us." Hope said.

"Wow. He must have been worth it if you were stuck in a whole world of darkness." Mahiru said.

'Yeah. But now, he's going to some Realm of Sleep and I can't even enter dreams and bring people into dreams." Hope said.

"Annette can." Lacy said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, she's the master of the Dream Style now. She could help." Hope said.

"Yeah. You know, I think the Cosmic Circus is playing a show very closeby." Titanica said.

"I dont know about you guys, but I gotta make sure Riku does this." Hope said.

"I agree Hope. I feel the same for Sora." Jexi said.

"Then I guess we're going to the circus." Gemini said.

At the circus, Annette had finished with a customer.

"That dream will most certainly come true sir….in a thousand years." Annette muttered. "Next customer please."

"Yo." Hope said walking in dragging Damien.

"Hope, I told you, I dont wanna...ah!" Damien said.

"D-Damien!" Annette said hugging him. "The broadcast of the tournament, it showed everything."

"Uh...nice to see ya too, sis." Damien said.

"Yeah...wait." Annette said. "Hope, I know you aren't here for a family reunion. What do you want?"

"I want you to send our teams to the Realm of Dreams." Hope said.

"Hmm. True, I've just started sending people into dreams as well as myself. But...what do I get in exchange?" Annette said.

"Uh…" Hope said. "Any ideas?"

Nagito then walked up writing a check. "This is how much we'll pay." he said handing it to Annette as she grinned ear to ear.

"We have a deal. But I can't do it here. We can do this in the sound proof room below the big top." Annette said.

"Okay." Hope said.

In the room.

"The Mark of Mastery Exam that Sora and Riku are taking is placed in the Realm of Dreams. Their task, from what I hear, is to unlock all the Sleeping Words Keyholes. So we need to go in there." Jexi said.

"I see. Well, you came to the right person." Annette said. " You can only enter the realm of dreams by sleeping. But with my abilities, I can send you in deeper, to one of these so called sleeping worlds. My ability will put all of you to sleep. And since this room is sound proof, no noises can wake you. And I'll be going in to give explanations on how things work in there."

"Wait, time out." Hope said. "We cant risk us all going in there. Yen sid may be watching, and with a group as large as us, he could track us. I say-" he continued before falling asleep.

"I'm sorry, but...I just couldn't stand listening to that." Annette said. "Now…" she said as the others fell into deep slumbers as well Annette got in a meditative stance as she closed her eyes.

Hope then opened his eyes in a black space. Jexi opened his eyes in a white one.

"Sora and Riku are separated in each world by a Drop porton. It runs out, the perspective shifts to another." Annette said. "Jexi, you will be taking Sora…"

Annette then shifted to Hope.

"And hope, you will be with Riku. Does that sound fair?" Annette asked.

"Yeah." Hope said. "Though you shoudve listened to me."

"Sorry, but I can't stand long winded plans. And I'm Amadeus Flux's little sister." Annette said.

"Yeah, he is big on them." Hope said.

"But its too late now. They can't wake up until I do." Annette said.

"So we cant all wake up, just select a group to go in." Jexi said.

"Uh, not gonna work either." Annette said. "If only a select few go, the rest run the risk of losing their subconscious in this select space."

"So we just have to press on." Hope said.

"Yeah. Now, there's another thing. Dream Eaters." Annette said.

"Dream Eaters?" they both asked.

"They're sort of the main monsters of this realm and only exist in this realm. There are two kinds: Nightmares, that devour good dreams and Spirits, that devour nightmares." Annette said. "The Spirits can help you both."

"So its simple, find the Keyholes, beat the Dream Eaters, stay out of sight of Twi and Aqua. Easy." Hope said.

"Now, take these." Annette said as two strange devices appeared in their hands. "These are Dream Drives, devices used to store Dream Eater Spirits for easy transport."

"Thanks Annette." Hope said.

"Its not a problem. Now you have some friends to help. First stop, a familiar town." Annette said.

Hope and Jexi's minds flashed as they zoomed in on each other into their eyes, beginning the adventure.


	2. Traverse Town

"Yaaaaaah...OH!" Rainbow said skydiving from above into a familiar lighted town. "Ow...thats gonna hurt when I get outta this…"

Who was to stand over her but the sight of a face belonging to the brown haired boy of the Keyblade.

"Well, nice to see you dropping in, Rainbow." Sora said grinning.

"Hey, Sora!" Rainbow said recovering and high fiving him. "Its been awhile since we did something like this. Sorry about dropping in on your exam but Hope really coundt stand seeing you and Riku go it alone."

"Aw, you guys." Sora said before noticing his clothes. "Hey! What's with my clothes?" he said noticing them red with black straps. "Must be more of Master Yen Sid's magic."

"Well, gotta stay new in fashon, right?" Jexi said.

"Absolutely." Sora said.

"Well, no going back now." Rainbow said. "But, this place.. Isnt this…?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. This is Traverse Town, isnt it guys?" Sora asked.

"Heh. I remember this place. This is where we first met." Rainbow said.

"Wait, where's Riku?" Sora said in panic. "RIKU!" he shouted.

"Shut it." a voice said as Sora fell off the railing when he saw a boy hanging on window ledge. The boy jumped down after the others followed after Sora. "Sora, Jexi and the Dimensional Heroes, right?"

"You know us?" Sonic said. Before checking their hands.

"Hm, you arent players, but youre here any way." he said.

"Players?" Sora asked.

"Hey! Keep up. In the Game." the boy said before showing a timer on his hand that was ticking down.

"That timer… youre from The World Ends with You, right?" Rainbow asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said. "I come from Shibuya."

"Sorry, sorry, I meant that." Rainbow said. "Anyway, I know you seemed familiar. And I know the game. Everyone who plays gets those timers on their hands, right?"

"Yeah. And this is one game I can't afford to lose. I need to find my Game Partner." he said.

"Well, you think we can help?" Luffy said.

"Luffy, get with the program. Those timers indicate the active players. We arent in the game, we cant help." Rainbow said.

"Catch on quick for a non-player." the boy said.

"Well, then let's help find your friend." Sora said.

"So what we're, friends now? Sure. Whatever." the boy said as he ran to the lightpost, an aura surrounding him as he twirled before grinding on a rail and jumping from wall to wall.

'Whoa." Jexi said before an image of Annette appeared in his mind.

"What you just saw is called Flow. A movement that only works in the dream world. With it, even someone out of shape can move like a parkour artist." Annette said.

"Lets try it, guys. Gotta do what the dreamers do." Sonic said.

"Yeah, you can do anything in a dream." Jexi said running as he jumped off a wall and jumped from wall to wall as the others followed until catching up to the boy in the second district.

"Hey, we never caught your name." Sora said before dog monsters and bat monsters appeared.

"Dream Eaters!" he said.

"That's a weird name." Sora said.

"Not me, them." the boy said.

"Oh...I knew that." Sora said as the boy summoned a strange cat that battled against the monsters.

"Don't let them surround us!" he said.

"Got it." Ichigo said.

"Oh...and its Neku." the boy said.

"Huh?" Pit asked.

"Neku Sakuraba. You asked." Neku said.

"I knew your name, just didnt wanna spoil it since youre the main- Whoa!" Rainbow said dodging a bat. "Right. Stop talking. Well, better get busy."

She summoned Earthshaker.

"WHoa! You got a Keyblade?" Sora asked.

"Rainbows bot the only one, check it!" Indigo said as flames burst out to summon the Envoy of Flame.

The three went at the monsters. The dust soon settled as the group looked at the cat.

"This thing is a Dream Eater too, isn't it?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. If I'm gonna survive the game, I'm gonna need help. Think you can control them?" Neku asked.

"Sure...I guess." Sora said.

Jexi's Dream Drive then glowed.

"Now its time for a special thing, making Dream Eater Spirits." Annette said in his mind. "I gave you some starter ingredients to start out. Mix them to make it."

"Okay. Here goes!" Jexi said raising the Dream Drive. "Dream Eater...Make!"

The ingredients then began to swirl around and around before a small dog like creature appeared.

Meow Wow Created!

"Wow. That was pretty cool." Jexi smiled.

"Lets keep going." Sora said as they followed Neku to a square.

"Guys, I dont like this…." USApyon said.

"I brought you Sora! We had a bargin!" Neku shouted.

Out of the shadows came a familiar hooded cape with the the man under it.

"No way!" Sora said.

"The Organization? Here?!" Jexi asked.

"But I thought you took all those guys down?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, we beat Xemnas and the rest of the Organization. There shouldn't even be any of them left." Lemon said.

The cloaked man then jumped down.

"Here he comes!" USApyon said.

"Hey! This wasnt part of the deal!" Neku said jumping up.

"No Neku! You dont know who youre dealing with!" Sora said before he started to slow with the others. "I feel so...sleepy."

"This must be...the drop thing Annette mentioned." Jexi said.

"Right when they showed up..cant...hold your connection...gotta shift to RIku.." Annette said.

"No Annete, just hold on a little...ugh…." Jexi said.

"I'm sorry. I'll come back." Annette said as her voice faded as Jexi and the others fell to deep sleep.

Riku then awoke in his version of Traverse town, gasping awake.

"Am I in...Traverse Town? And my clothes have changed." Riku said. He was wearing a yellow and white vest jacket with black pants. He then looked over his shoulder. "Come out, Hope. I can smell the scent of light on you."

Hope then jumped down from his high place and landed softly.

"I know, I know. I shoulnt be here. But you know me. I worry about you too much." Hope said as the rest of the squad came out. "They do too."

"Hmm. You know, I really shouldn't be surprised by this. This is you we're talking about." Riku said.

"Yeah, same ol me." Hope said as they grasped hands. "S'good to be back with you, man."

"Like wise." Riku said.

"Wow. Where's your portal?" a voice said as they saw a boy in a white shirt sitting above them. "It usually takes something special to jump between grounds like that."

"Who are you?!" Riku said.

"My name is Joshua." the boy said.

"What do you mean Portal?" Riku demanded.

"Are we just skipping past the part where you tell me your names?" Joshua asked.

"Riku. And these are my freinds. This guy, HIs names hope, and this is his team." Riku said. "I can see you added a few numbers to em."

"I'll introduce you later." Hope said. "As for you...youre part of The Game, Right? You got a timer?"

"Sorry...but I'm sort of different." Joshua said showing no timer. "I'm something called...a mediator. Someone who monitors the games."

"Right, I get it. So, about Rikus question on portals." Hope said.

"Portals are sort of like gateways that link up our worlds. And right now...our worlds sort of split into two copies of itself." Joshua said. "Portals are what folks like us, cross between them."

"There can be two of a world?" Riku asked.

"The world can be defined as by as many people as can be. The concept that we all live in our own world, its just in our heads. Surely you knew that." Joshua said. "I'll tell you guys what. I have a little errand for you to run."

"Sorry. I don't trust you." Riku said.

"Aw. At least here me out. I'm looking for a girl named Rhyme. She's the key to the portal." Joshua said. "And on the other side, who knows who'll we'll find? Maybe even your friend Sora and your pal Jexi?"

"You know Sora?" Riku asked before Hope put an arm out.

"Hold on. He may know em, he may not. I bet he doesnt know where he is. Maybe in this other version of the Town." Hope said.

"Youve learned alot about trust and reading others." Riku said.

"Guy named Speedwagon taught me." Hope said. "So how about it? Is what I said true?"

"Youre good, I'll give you that. In any case, youre right. If they aren't in this version, they have to be in the other." Joshua said. "So, we have a deal, or not?"

"Yeah. Though you probably knew I'd say yes." Hope said.

"Yes. I did." Joshua said. "Even about you, Hope the Victor."

"So lets get to it. You wanna find Rhyme? We'll do it." Riku said as they ventured forth. As they progressed, Nightmares attacked.

"Foul beasts of the terrestrial realm. They dont know their place." Gundham said.

"So lets teach em." Hope said stretching. "Havent gotten rusty, have ya, Riku?"

"No." Riku said summoning his keyblade as he cut into them as they progressed. "Hmm. I noticed they don't go after you."

"They being Dream Eaters? They won't go after you unless you're a dreamer. Which is ironic cause I've got plenty of dreams." Joshua said.

"If thats the case, you ever feel like expressing it?" Hope asked.

"You know, I had a friend once who said he never dreamed of anything, but as it turned out, his were the most powerful dreams of all." Joshua said.

"You know...I think we could use some help getting your dreams out, riku." Hope said showing his Dream Drive.

"You wanna create a spirit for me, huh?" Riku asked.

"Yes! Let's go! Dream Eater...Make!" Hope said.

The ingredients began soaring and mixing before creating a small bat.

Komory Bat Created!

"A...bat?" RIku asked.

"It suits you." Hope said.

"So uh...now what?" Korra asked.

"Now, we have company." Joshua siad seeing someone run up. He was a guy sort of dressed as a rapper.

"Gotchu now, Joshua! Once I take you down, yo, me and Rhyme is goin back to where we belong!" he said.

"Beat. How many times do we have to go over this? You've been tricked...by that rogue in the black coat." Joshua said.

"Black Coat?" Riku asked.

"Organization." Hope said.

"I knew it. They couldnt have stayed dead for long." Erica said.

"I'm telling you. You've made a friend of our enemy." Joshua said.

"Just can it, aight? Your inverse psychiatry ain't gonna work! Let's go, Dream Eaters!" Beat said as bear like dream eaters appeared.

"What?" Riku said as it charged to the Komory bat.

"Man, not cool." Beat said.

"You get what you get." Hope said. "But bears… oh god, I'm having Monokuma flashbacks!"

"Ugh, I;ve had enough with that stupid robo bear. Lets do this quickly and forget about that whole thing." Fuyuhiko said stabbing it with a knife as it jumped back.

"Time to go!" Zephyr said firing bullets at it before it vanished.

"You know what? Forget it. This is stale, yo." Beat said.

"Trying to be the tough guy?" Hope said.

"You know it man." Beat said. "I just...wanna protect the one person who matters."

"I know the feeling." Riku said before he and Hope's team started to feel drowsy and shaky. "Why am I suddenly...so sleepy?"

"Damn… not now…" Hope said.

"Sorry, drops run out. I have to go back to Sora." Annette said.

"Just...make sure we have a scheduled wake up call." Hope smiled as they fell asleep.

Back on soras end, He woke up to see everyone awake.

"You certainly took your sweet time, Annette. We almost had that Organization bastard." Ranma siad.

"I'm a little out of the loop here, whats the Organization?" Ichigo asked.

"Organization XIII, an evil group of creatures called Nobodies that wanted to created something called Kingdom Hearts." Jexi said. "But we fought them in their two bases and won. Their leader, Xemnas fell at our hand."

"And if theyre gone, why was one back?" Robin asked.

"I dunno. But...Hey, Neku and that other guy are gone!" Luffy said.

"They mustve left while we were dozing." Natsu said.

"The way they acted toward one another...could they be in league?" Indigo asked.

"No, they had a deal. It wasnt permanent." Sunset said. "I guess whatever it was expired."

"Anyway, I think we should look around." Jexi said before his dream drive shook. "What the?"

Two ingredients then shot out as they began spinning and mixing before a bear dream eater appeared.

Kooma Panda Created!

"Aw look, it likes us." Chopper said as it hugged the group.

"Hey, can you point us to where we need to go next?" Luffy said as Kooma Panda walked, ushering them to come with as they followed it to a little girl with some sort of creature floating in front.

"Hey, any chance you're Neku's partner?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Um...I'm not really sure. All I know is that my name is Rhyme." she said.

"So you've lost your memories. Thats really depressing." Sunset said.

"Its no big deal. You know what they say, sometimes memories need a little help getting out." Rhyme said.

"Huh. Never heard that one before." Rainbow said.

"But its true." Sora said. "A little help...I know! Maybe Neku can jog you memory! Cmon, lets go find him!"

"Right." Rhyme said.

Soon enough, they found him on a rooftop.

"Yo, figured you'd be around." Jexi said.

"What? You still trust me? I betrayed you to that guy. He said he could send me home...if I handed over Sora and you guys." Neku said.

"No big deal." SOra said.

"It isnt?" Jexi asked.

"When It really mattered, he stood up for us. That what friends do, right?" Sora asked.

"You never change, sora." Jexi said.

"By the way, this is Rhyme. Is she your game partner?" Sora asked.

"Sorry, I'm teamed with somebody else." Neku said as Rhyme vanished.

"What the?" Applejack said before seeing the cloaked figure standing behind them.

"You!" Neku said charging as he was shoved aside by a shield of sorts.

"Youre gonna answer us, bastard!" Kanji said before the figure disappeared and a large dream eater with the chest of a container appeared, having feline features.

"Of course…." jexi said.

"Yeah, whats a new enemy type without a few big ones?" Sonic said.

Jexi looked at his Dream Drive. "Apparently, its a simian dream eater called Hockomonkey." Jexi said.

"You dont have much drop time left. You need to finish this before you fall asleep, or youre sitting ducks." Annette said.

"You heard her." Natsu said.

"Annette, time us. Go!" Jexi said as they charged in.

"You have about 5 minutes before you drop back into sleep." Annette said.

"Guys, make every hit count!" Jexi said as they walked on the Hockomonkey before the Kooma Panda approached him. "Can I help-" he began before it grabbed Jexi by his feet and began spinning round and round before hurling him at the Dream Eater, punching a huge hole through Hockomonkey as it collapsed to the ground.

"What was that?" Ichigo said.

"You should know, Dream Eaters can do link attacks with other people in order to make a powerful attack." Annette explained.

"Well, that takes care of our boss problem." Jexi smiled.

Back with Riku and the Hope Squad…

Riku began to awake with the others. "Huh? What...happened? Did I just fall asleep?" he asked himself as he got up. "Where did Joshua and Beat go?"

"Probably went off while we were sleeping." Hope said.

"Hey, get your selves away from me." shouted a voice as they saw a girl running from a few Dream Eaters. Riku was quick to react.

Riku stood between the Dream Eaters and the girl. "Stay back." he said as she ran and hid.

"Dang, I gotta…" Hope said before Dream Eaters surrounded the group. His Dream Drive then reacted.

Two ingredients shot out and spun and mixed before creating a cal like creature.

Necho Cat Created!

"Well, better late than never, wanna help?" Hope asked.

Necho Cat then entered Hope's body as it glowed black before he got black aura claws on his hands and his feet.

"Take that as a yes." Hope said as he slashed through the Dream Eaters with ease as the power dissipated. He then turned to the girl who saw Riku walk away. "Yo, Riku. You help a girl out and you just walk away?"

"He's right, y'know. Least hes got the right Idea." The girl said.

"Sorry. I'm bad at this. I'm Riku." Riku said.

"Shiki. So Riku is the name of my shining knight." she said.

"Knight? Sorry, but you got the wrong idea." Riku said.

"OMG, I was so just kidding." Shiki said. "You remind me so much of this guy I know."

It was after this meeting that Shiki lead the group to the 5th district.

"Over there!" she said running into a dark corner. But as soon as they followed, she screamed as she was gone with her cat doll on the ground and a figure in a black coat standing over it.

"Shiki…" Riku said before the guy stomped on the doll before kicking it.

"How did you get here? By choice or by chance? You cannot control what you are not aware of." the figure said slowly approaching. "This wakeless sleep will be your prisons….to wander forever."

"That's what you think." Hope said running at him only to suddenly find himself at the end of the alley way behind the man. "What?"

"What do you mean by that?" Riku asked.

"Riku, donchu listen to that punk!" shouted a voice as the group saw Shiki behind Beat.

"Beat!" Hope said.

"Shiki's gonna be fine! She told me whassup. Hoodie here set this whole thing up, yo. He promised to send Shiki back to our world, and you guys were the cost of travel. Thats seriously one half baked excuse of a mission, betchu ain't even a reaper." Beat said as the figure finally remove his hood revealing long silver hair.

"You… he looks just like…." Gemini began.

"Xehanort?" Zephyr said.

"You only have part of the puzzle." he said before raising his hands making a Hockomonkey with no lower half and floating hands appear as it went into the garden before he vanished.

"We got that freak, keep Shiki safe, beat!" Hope said.

"Yo, you got it!" Beat said as they went inside.

"Annette, how long have we got?" Hope said.

"Plenty of time. You beat this and the Sleeping Keyhole will reveal itself, and on Sora's end too." Annette said. "But this Dream Eater won't be an easy challenge."

"I didn't think it would." Hope said as they entered the garden as the Dream Eater floated before them. "Were through Monkeying around. Ready, buddy?"

"You know hope, something about being with you makes me feel like I belong with you." Riku said.

"That so, huh?" Hope said as they battled the floating Hockomonkey. As it took enough damage, Riku and Hope went back to back.

"Riku!" Hope said

"Times Up." Riku said.

The two of them charged at Hockomonkey, slashing and punching away at it several times as well as conquering several blades at once before they both pointed the blades at it.

"This is it!" Hope said.

"You're gonna lose it all!" Riku shouted.

The blades hit the Hokomonkey as it was beaten, vanishing into light as they both landed.

"Thats what I meant. I only ever pull off Session with Sora. Even so, you remind me of him so much." Riku said. "So, let keep this up for as long as we can!"

"Definitely." Hope said as they fist bumped.

Soon a bright light flashed as the group was suddenly beside a see through vision of Jexi's team.

"What the heck?" Riku said. "Sora!"

"Wait, I don't see Shiki or Beat." Kazuichi said.

"Things have been put in order." a voice said as Joshua stepped out.

"Joshua. What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme. In their world, something happened that brought their existense to an end. So to keep them from fading all together, I gathered up the very last fragments of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then that this world appeared and answered my call and Rhyme's dreams allowed us to reach it. Here, I thought they might have a chance that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realized that dreams take bodily form in this world." Joshua said. "Then it struck me, by linking their dream pieces back together, I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance."

"It was a good plan." Hope said.

"You think it was?" Josua said.

"I think even in the other part where sora is, youd be telling him this and he;d be thinking the same thing. Right, Riku? Even sora wouldnt think youre doing wrong." Hope said.

"It can't be that simple." Riku said.

"Couldn't it? By ourselves, we're just people. But when other people look at us and see someone, thats the moment we each start to exist." Joshua said. "All they needed was for someone to see them, connect with them. And all of you were a big part in making that happen."

"Joshua, just who are you?" Riku and Sora said.

"Let's just say….a friend." Joshua said as he sprouted two large white wings and flew off into the sky.

"Sweet." Hope said as a Keyhole appeared in the wall close to them. "and that just makes it more so. The honors all yours."

Riku nodded. "One down…" he said as he and Sora fired beams of light to the keyhole, making it shatter apart. "Six more to find."

Meanwhile in the Radiant Garden castle in the real world…

Walking down the halls of the castle was a familiar red haired man in black and an ex Ouma bunny girl.

"Just a little further Sheath. The lab isn't too far.' Lea said.

"Why we here in creepy old castle, again desu?" Sheath asked.

'Well, it was a thought that hit me awhile back. If I came back into existence, what if other members came back here too?" Lea said.

"Sheath understand. Sheath thinking, Xion and Roxas come back, yes?" Sheath asked.

"While that would be nice. I was thinking of someone else." Lea said as they entered the room. They walked into the lab to see four figures on the ground. "Lets see. Dilan, Aeleus, Ienzo and Even too. All ex members." Lea said as Aeleus and Ienzo awoke and walked past them.

"Yeah. buddy friends back!" Sheath said.

"Something doesn't make sense. I was slain here too. So was Braig and….Isa." Lea said. "Just what the hell...is going on?!" Lea shouted as he hit the glass.


	3. Sanctuary

The heroes then awoke in a city.

"This is Paris, right?" Jexi asked.

"No mistake. I see Notre Dame there." Rarity said.

As they ventured forth, a man in church attire walked past them in the other direction before he abruptly stopped and turned to them./

"Stop." he said as they others turned to him. "Never before have i seen a group such as yourselves in this city. Your clothes are somewhat outlandish."

"Er…" Rainbow said.

"I know what you all must be." he said. "You must be them. Those Gypsy travelers."

"Judge Frollo sir!" a voice said as a man in golden armor approached the church man.

"Captain Phoebus, have you located the gypsy?" Frollo asked.

"Afraid we lost her, sir." Phoebus said.

"Blast. No matter, I see multiple potential targets here in front of me." Frollo said. "You, the one in front. Speak your name."

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"And we arent Gypsies, you cant tell that because of our clothes. Any way, you seem like something else is on your mind." Sunet said.

"Yes, because monsters, theyer invaded the fairgrounds near Notre Dame's Square!" Phoebus said.

"Dream Eaters. We're on it!" Jexi said as they ran off.

"Wait, its not safe!" Phoebus said giving chase to them.

Frollo was left alone as a dark aura was in his hands. "For years I have worked to rid this city of those accused gypsies and now the streets teem with even more disgusting vermin that threaten law and order."

Rainbow was the first to arrive on the scene to see two Komory Bats, two small humanoid flower like dream eaters and a hunchback with a disoriented face in a green shirt wearing a crown riding a large elephant dream eater.

"Whoa, talk about the ugly duckling." Rainbow muttered. "Wait...havent I seen that face before? Never mind that now…. Hey! Whatre you doing, those things are dangerous, get away from em!"

"Oh no, I couldnt." the hunchback said. "You see, todays the festival and look, I'm the King of Fools." he rejoiced.

"King of what? Starting to connect the dots here, hey, youre name wouldnt happen to be…?" Rainbow said.

"Quasimodo!" Frollo said startling them both.

"I knew it! Youre Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame!" Rainbow said.

"Oh no, my master." Quasimodo said before the elephant tossed him off. "Why doesn't everything go the way I want it to?"

Rainbow then got between them. "Let me." she said.

"Thank you." Quasimodo said.

"Still, you need to get to safety, but I dont want you taken by your master." Rainbow said.

"Then let me help." Said a woman in a gypsy outfit. "I'm Esmeralda, a gypsy."

"Okay. Go than." Rainbow said as Esmeralda took Quasimodo's hand and both ran into the church.

"Now we need to support Rain..bow." Jexi said looking at the elephant before getting an idea. "Fight size with size. Dream Eater...Make!"

Ingredients flew through the air as they spun and mixed before creating a similar looking elephant.

Zolephant Created!

"Glad you could make it." Rainbow said as the Two Zolephants clased with the spirit one prevailing.

"Come on!" Sora said linking with the Zolephant. Sora rode on its back as it slapped its trunk at the enemy dream eaters and stomping on smaller ones.

"We got em!" Rainbow siad.

They looked back at Frollo and Phoebus.

"Lemme guess, Hunchback of Notre Dame?" Jexi asked.

"What, most famous church in existence didnt give it away?" Rainbow said. "Lets check on Quasimodo before Frollo gives him a scolding."

They came into the church to see Quasimodo and Esmeralda near one of Notre Dame's bells.

"This is Big Marie." Quasimodo said.

"You named the bell?" Nami said before Esmerelda went under it.

"Helloooo!" she said into it.

"She likes you." Quasimodo said.

"I guess youve been here a long time, Quasi." Jexi said.

"For as long as I can remember. Master Frollo keeps me safe. Protects the city from...me." Quasimodo said. "I cannot leave. It is forbidden."

"But I saw you, out there havin a great time. Until your master showed up. Youre afraid of him, right?" Rainbow siad.

"He says that people will no accept me, because I look...like this." Quasimodo said. "Surely, you can agree."

"No, Id say youre about as normal as the rest of us." Natsu said.

"Now that you mention it, I do see people stranger than me. Maybe I'm not alone. That said Esmarelda, I know my master hunts Gypsies. You could stay here forever, have sanctuary." Quasimodo said.

"But not freedom." Esmeralda said.

"I know. You guys dont do well behind walls." Rainbow siad. "So yeah, I study gypsies. Sue me. But I think Quasi here can get you out, right?"

"Yes, I can." Quasimodo said picking Esmeralda up and leaping out the windows of Notre Dame.

"Y'sure are something else, getting Quasi out there again." Said a red gargoyle.

"Ah, its no big deal for her...WHAT?! Talking Gargoyles?" Sora said seeing a red, blue and green gargoyle trio with their bottom halves missing.

"Laverne, Victor and Hugo. Nice." Rainbow said.

"Indeed, but you must not waste time with us. You need to protect them, don't you?" Victor asked.

"I know the story. Quasimodo wants to be outside, but the thoughts of Frollo are keeping him back. It's kinda my fault I messed him up at the Feast of Fools." Rainbow siad.

"He was so close too." Laverne said. "I just hope this mix-up doesnt cause Quasi to stay in more."

"He'll be fine." Hugo said.

"Uh, we gotta go now." Jexi said as they ran out of the high room.

"What, getting to close?" Rainbow asked.

"Not exactly. Its something I sensed." Jexi said as they soon approached a large feminine insect like creature looking at them.

"Whoa, not a lot of pokemon like you. I'm guessing youre one of them. An Ultra Beast." Rainbow said as it nodded. "You look pretty feminine, and much so that the guys wouldnt attack you. Just as the classifications said, and your name. UB-02 Beauty."

"You humans and your classification." it said surprising them.

"It just...talked." Usopp said.

"Yes. Though it is disgusting, I have learned your atrocious human language." it said. "I take a lot more time in knowledge then my other brothers and sisters."

"Look, we dont have to fight. We just wanna know something. Why are you Ultrabeasts so into our world?" Rainbow said.

"We aren't into your world. You forced us here!" she said in anger.

"We did? But we didnt do anything to force you here yet." Sora said.

"You didnt maybe, but I know someone did. A human did. They forced us from our world into this strange and filthy new one." she said.

"Call it whatever you want, but this place is home to us. And you may like it. Its not as dirty as you think." Natsu said.

"How would you prove it? I saw that hunched creature. How can humans allow something so...horrid to even exist in the first place? I cannot sit back and just live in this world. I will cleanse it all!" she said.

As Sora was about to strike her, she was suddenly gone before appearing behind the group, hitting a few members in the process. "Did she teleport?" Sora said in surprise.

"I saw it. It was wasn't hard. She didn't teleport, she's just that fast." USApyon said.

"Yes. I am...the fastest of all my brothers and sisters." she said. "And you, foolsih space otter. Do you think you would challenge oing beyond our realms? What would these...dirty humans have anything to offer you."

"Hey…" USApyon said seriously with a tick.

"Wait, I have seen you. Your disgusting ship...it got me dirty. It was a disgusting wreck...so I did the reasonable thing and destroyed it!" she said before knocking USApyon into the wall.

"You destroyed USApyons ship and insulted it?" Rainbow said seeing him obviously mad.

"You little…" USApyon said pressing his buttons and darkening his mask.

VADER MODE,

"Too useless." she said rushing him, breaking his helmet's glass and giving a punch to the face.

Rainbow growled. "You Ultra Beasts…you don't care about any of us….you don't care about anyone but yourselves."

"And what do you intend to do about it?" she asked.

"If you really think of yourself so highly as yourself." Rainbow said seeing Usapyon get up still Vaderized. "Than you'd think the minds of a professor would be useless too."

"Hmm. That's a nice plan. You intend to insult the otter further so he can go into Emperor Mode." she said.

"Catch on quick. But I'ts not to him." Rainbow said. "If you destroyed the ship, then that meant the Professor would not have found it and made more. Meaning, you restarted his shame all over again."

USApyon gripped hard.

"In other words…you broke both their dreams." Rainbow said.

USApyon screamed and pressed his top buttons.

"No, impossible!" Beauty said.

EMPEROR MODE!

USApyon then fired right at Beauty as she just smirked.

"I have one trump card even you couldn't have predicted." she said spying a snail and pointing at the laser and it. "Speed Swap!" Suddenly, the laser was moving at a snails pace through the air as the snail moved quickly up the church wall.

"What...did you just do?" Rainbow said surprised.

"Simple. Speed Swap is a move that lets you exchange speeds between two objects. Its perfect when dealing with opponents of the...fast variety." she said.

"So thats it, huh?" Rainbow said drawing her blade and Earthshaker evoking her geode form. "I guess somebodys got to match you."

Beauty accelerated around the heroes dodding their attacks. Due to Rainbows own speed, she could easily track and hit her multiple times.

"You must be agile for one so weak and tiny. I didn't think a human could be as fast as I am." she said.

"Dont say it like it means something. I'm the same as you. We both are fast. You cant think of yourself as highly of others. Thats what got a friend of mine into the darkness." Rainbow said.

"I see." Beauty said. "I misjudged you. You seem….more relatable." she said. "I'll let you live today but next time we meet, you will not walk away. And for the record, my name is Pheromosa." she said before speeding off.

"We'll see who walks away." Rainbow said as USApyons laser was deflected by her. Still in his rage , he pointed his gun at rainbow.

"Look bud, I didnt mean all that. Pheromosa was a jerk for trashing the rocket, but i dont thing the Professor would give up. He saw it didnt he? He was happy and got back on track." Rainbow said as USApyon calmed down.

"You're right. The important part was that it flew. I didn't even expect it to make it back to my world anyway." USApyon said.

"Sorry about ticking you off." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Really should start working on my anger." USApyon said. "Though it is my greatest weapon."

"Don't worry. She won't walk away next time." Rainbow said.

"My guess was she was dreaming. Its the only way should could have even come here." Jexi said.

"Next time in Alola, for sure." Rainbow said as they hurried off. Time had passed, they could tell, as they ran past Phoebus who was without his Knights clothing.

"Wait, stop!" Phoebus said making them do so.

"You were that guy with Frollo." Sora said.

"Was." Rainbow said.

"In a sense, shes correct. Im sure you recognize me as captain Phoebus. But….Frollo's mind is in a dark place. He's attempting to hurt anyone who he believes have been associated with gypsies. I opposed him and….was banished from the guard." Phoebus said.

"Then all of them are in danger. We need to find Esmeralda." Sora said.

"I think I may have an idea who can help." Rainbow said as they ran to NotreDame to see Quasimodo outside.

"Quasi! Youre...outside the church." Nami said.

"Quick, where is Esmeralda?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. She vanished into the streets before giving me this." Quasimodo said holding a necklace of sorts. "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

"The city in your...quasi, look closer!" Rainbow said.

"Closer…. Ah, I see it now! It's the city! It's a map. There's the cathedral, across the river and...here! The Court of Miracles!" Quasimodo said.

"So whatre we waiting for?" Sora said.

"You coming? I know you want to do this." Rainbow siad.

"Yes. I'm going to save her." Quasimodo said.

Following the map, they reached the court of miracles in time.

"Esmerelda!" Sora said.

"What? How did you get here?" she asked.

"No time to explain, but Frollos on his way, and you need to get the gypsies outta here right now." Phoebus said.

"Well done. You did a wonderful job leading me here." a voice said as Frollo appeared with several Dream Eaters. "You all were as every bit as predictable as I had hoped. And dear Quasimodo, I always knew you would be of some use to me someday."

"How did you…?" Jexi asked. "It was a trap. He followed us in secret. He used us to lead him to the court."

"And now were gonna have to fight our way out." Rainbow said before some unknown force knocked out the entire group before they slowly awoke.

"Ugh...did anyone get the number of that bus?" Indigo asked before they saw Frollo, Esmeralda, Quasimodo and Phoebus were gone as were the dream eaters. "I think I know where everyone is."

"Yeah. Annette, we need to stop this. How long have we got left?" Jexi asked.

"You have plenty of time. But you need to hurry." Annette said.

"Lets move!" Sora said.

The group ran across the the city before seeing Esmeralda tied to a stake as Frollo was burning it.

"No!" Ruby said.

Just then, Quasimodo jumped down and untied Esmeralda and jumped up a wall carrying her before holding her up. "Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"

"Looks like the jigs up, Frollo!" Rainbow said.

Frollo just ignored Rainbow as he ran into the church with a sword. Before they could follow, a large gargoyle like creature with gatling gun arms destroyed the platform and roared at the group.

"A wargoyle, huh? Bring it!" Jexi said.

(Cue- Persona Shadow of the Labyrinth: Laser Beam)

It aimed both its arms at them before firing bullets at them as they ran from the beast.

"We cant get close enough without getting peppered with bullets!" Weiss said.

"And I cant call any Yo-kai while were down here." Sunset said.

"Then let me get some Dream Eaters for help." Jexi said holding the drive. "Let's dial up two new dream eaters. Dream Eater...Make!"

The ingredients flew through the air before they started combining and mixing before creating two flower dream eaters. One normal and one prickly.

Wheelflower and Woeflower Created!

"Yeah, thees'll help." Sora said. "Lets go!"

Surprisingly, both flowers linked with sora.

Dual Link! Ragnarok!

Sora aimed his keyblade at the Wargoyle as the two flowers circled around him before unleashing a salvo of lights that pierced all over the dream eater. It roared in tremendous pain before falling and fading.

"Yes!" Rainbow said.

"Its not over, look!" Annette said seeing Quasimodo and Esmerelda cornered by frollo.

"This is like when that gypsy mother of yours gave her own life to protect you." Frollo said.

"What?" Quasimodo said.

"Now I'm going to do what I should have done 20 years ago." Frollo said trying to slice Quasi, making him lose balance and dangle. But before Frollo could make the cut, he lost his balance and fell to the lion statue. Esmeralda ran to save Quasi as Frollo was getting up and laughed. "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into a fiery pit!"

Before he could attack, he slipped and grabbed the lion by its head. It then came to life and roared at him, making him scream as it broke off and making him fall to the flames below.

"Wow." Rainbow said.

"Frollo believed that he was on the righteous path, but in reality, he was truly the wicked one." Maka said.

It was later, the group was inside the cathedral as Quasimodo was walking out the doors with confidence. Sora approached the statue.

"All this time, Quasimodo was trapped inside the nightmares that Frollo gave him." Sora said.

"Hypocrite. You are the one who has made your heart a prison." a voice as they turned to see a younger looking Xehanort behind them.

"Holy…!" Rainbow said.

"No way! How are you even here?!" Ruby asked.

"What are you implying?" Xehanort asked.

"I mean, we all saw you...you know?" Ruby said.

"Wait, Lea came back when his nobody and heartless were taken out. Wouldn't the same go for Xehanort too?" Kirito asked.

"He is Xehanort, but he isnt at the same time." Rainbow said. "I don't know how to explain it, but he looks and feels like him, but doesn't exactly like him."

As Xehanort began to speak to Sora again and complete his earlier sentence as a vision of Vanitas appeared beside him.

"Even if you are not the prisoner." they both said before vanishing through darkness.

"Nuts." Applejack said.

"Really nuts." Rainbow said.

"Hmm. You made your heart a prison, yet you aren't the prisoner. What could that mean?" Jexi wondered.

The next sleeping keyhole soon appeared on the stain glass window above.

"Sora?" Sunset said.

"Got it." Sora said aiming his keyblade at it as light flashed. "My hearts….a prison?"


	4. Judgment

"We may be outside where a cathedral, but you and me Erica, can tell this is Notre Dame." Hope said.

"Meaning what? Were in paris?" Riku asked.

"Youre such a moment killer, you know that?" Erica said.

As they continued walking, a woman ran right past them as a man in armor approached them. "You there! Have you seen a gypsy woman?" he asked.

"No. Sorry." Riku said.

"All right. Thanks." he said turning to a man in a religious outfit. "I'm sorry, Judge Frollo. We lost her."

"Slippery vermin. I'm starting to question calling you back from the wars, Captain Phoebus." Frollo said.

"Wait, youre after Gypsies? Theyre just travelers." Hope said.

"Judge Frollo thinks otherwise." Phoebus said.

"To me, they are an unreligious plaque on this city. I will stamp out this….disease one by one." Frollo said as he and Phoebus left.

"I can already tell he's fallen to darkness, his heart with it. You can to, right?' Hope asked.

"Clear as day." Riku said as the woman walked out.

"Thank you. You stood up for me."

"Well, its not like I know what a gypsy is." Riku said.

"So, you got a name?" Gemini asked.

"Esmerelda. And did you travel to this city with us? Your clothes are...uncommon to our city." she said.

"Tell me, that judge, was he always like this?" Riku asked.

"I don't give him much thought. But, you should try Notre Dame. I hear it is a place for answers." Esmeralda said.

"Its a place for someone else too. Believe me." Hope said.

And they were right, as inside the cathedral….

"Who...who are you?" asked a voice as a figure in the dark looked at them.

"I should be asking you that." Riku said.

"Oh. My name's Quasimodo. I am very sorry, but the archdeacon is away." the figure said.

"Actually, we're looking for a man named Frollo." Leanne said.

"My master? He has told me he has business on the outskirts of the city." Quasimodo said.

"Master? Everyones a free person." Hope said.

"Oh, not me. If youd take a closer look at me…" Quasimodo said stepping out and surprising everyone with his figure. "My master, he protects me from the outside world. The people out there would be cruel to me. I'm a monster, you know."

"Were in here with you and were not." Hope said.

"I suppose. You havent done anything to me." Quasimodo said.

"Even if you look like that, youre still human. Everyone can make friends with somebody." Hope said.

"He's right. You should go out there, find some people who understand you." Riku said. "A friend is someone who sees you for who you are, no matter what face you wear."]

"Oh no. My master forbids it." Quasimodo said.

"Are you sure thats what's holding you back?" Riku asked. "Ask your heart, Quasimodo." he said as they turned to leave. "Wish I could take my own advice."

As soon as they made it out the city, they were suddenly attacked by a gargoyle like dream eater with wings.

"A Dream Eater." Riku said. "No chance on fighting it. We're gonna have to run for it."

As soon as they reached the other side, they saw Phoebus confronting Frollo.

"Stand aside, Captain Phoebus." Frollo said.

"What have these people done?" Phoebus asked.

"I have proof that they have been harboring gypsies." Frollo said.

"That's not a crime." Phoebus said.

"You cant reason with him, not when he stated he was gonna stamp em out." Hope said.

"I can think of few crimes that are greater." Frollo said as the gargoyle appeared behind him.

"What demon is this?" Phoebus asked.

"You are mistaken. This is no demon. It is righteous judgment. I have been granted this power so that I may smite all gypsies now and forever." Frollo said.

"You have gone mad!" Sonia said.

"How dare you! I am a virtuous man. Good and evil shall be made plain, once the gypsies face the fires of judgment." Frollo said as he turned to leave while laughing.

Phoebus tried to stop the Wargoyle before it slammed him out of the way and flew off.

"You alright?" Riku asked.

"Well, you did try to warn me." Phoebus said weakly. "It looks as though that monster….is heading for the cathedral."

"Hes gonna use that Wargoyle and set Paris Ablaze." Hope said. "Dont worry, we'll stop him."

"You? It may be dangerous. Its embarrassing to rely on children, but you all seem more capable than me right now." Phoebus said.

As they ran back into the city, they saw it already in flames. Rushing to the cathedral, they saw Quasimodo outside carrying Esmeralda in his arms.

"Esmeralda, are you okay?" Erica asked.

"Yes. Thanks to Quasimodo." Esmeralda said.

"Where did the monster go?" Blossom asked.

"Its up there." Quasimodo said looking up near the roof of Notre Dame.

"Thanks." Hope said.

"Wait, let me come with you!" Quasimodo said.

"Thanks, but we need to do this on our own. She needs you more. Did you heart have the answer?" Riku asked.

Quasimodo smiled as he shook his head yes. The group rushed inside as they ran up the steps as they saw Frollo on the ledge wielding a sword. "Yes! Let it burn. The flames will consume everything!" he said as the group approached. "You see? This is the power that has been granted to me!"

"I see a sad old man with a dark heart." Titanica said.

"Again, you are wrong. Now you all will be judged like the rest!" Frollo said a the Wargoyle flew in. Frollo laughed as he fell backwards into the flames below. "Judgment is mine!"

"Well, that was entertaining." a voice said. The group looked to see the younger Xehanort and beside him was Ansem, Seeker of Darkness.

"Ansem?" Riku asked.

"Okay, now I'm really confused." Hope said.

"Your best friend is never too far." Xehanort said as Ansem picked up the sword.

"So sad. The cost of yielding to the darkness." Ansem said.

"You could write a book about that." Riku said.

"But I embraced the darkness, and unless you hurry up and do the same, your story will end just like his." Ansem said.

"He did, but he doesnt walk the road you do, to darkness. I heard him say it himself, Ansem." Hope said.

"They all did, and I'll say it again." Riku said. "I walk the road to dawn."

"Still afraid of the dark, I see." Xehanort said as he left with Ansem through darkness.

"Nice to see him still obsessed." Hope said. They then turned back to the Wargoyle.

"Now its just you and us, freakshow." Zephyr said.

(Cue-Killer Instinct S2 OST - Inferno)

The Wargoyle, unlike its previous form, now had wings, and took flight above the flaming city out of their reach. It aimed its turrets as it fired bullets right at them.

"Heads up!" Gemini said as the blocked and dodged them.

"We need a better angle and hit space. Riku, use your Komory Bat!" Hope said.

"I got it!" Riku said as Komory Bat entered Riku as he gained the same dark claws that Hope had earlier.

"Okay, now hows that gonna help?" Mahiru asked.

"If im right, mixing this new Spirit im gonna create combined with Komory Bats abilities will let riku clip that Gargoyles wings. So come on out!" Hope said creating a small prickly lion like creature.

Pricklemane Created!

The small creature jumped as it entered Riku.

Dual Style! Bladecharge!

Riku's claws vanished as his keyblade grew longer than it normally appeared as he held it tight. He leapt right at it as he sliced off its wings with ease, sending it plummeting down to the flames below.

"Whoa. That is badass." Toma said.

"Took the words I was gonna say, kid." Akane said.

"Now we have to put out this fire before we go down." Hope said.

Rain the suddenly began falling down onto the city as if out of nowhere.

"What the heck?" Lacy said in excitement. "It started raining out of nowhere."

The rest saw this as well. Titanica was the only one to notice a creature in the corner resembling a small deity with a fish like design before it vanished.

"Was that...one of the Guardians?" Titanica wondered. "I guess even deities have to dream to sometimes."

"That was Tapu Fini." Fuyunyan said. "Its the guardian of Poni Island in Alola. It seems like a miracle for it to come here to save this city."

"Once we can get to alola and Poni ISland, I'm thanking her personally." Hope said.

"No need, I am here." Tapu fini said behind them. Up close, she was half human oid and half in a shell like clam with fish esque style.

"Oh thank god, you can talk." Hope said.

"We have observed you humans since the formation of the islands we have sought to protect." Tapu Fini said.

"Then you know whats been happening in your region." Hope said.

"You refer to the Ultra Beasts. We are well aware. We have worked tirelessly to defend our homes from them." Tapu Fini said.

"Weve managed to capture the second one, dubbed by the Aether Foundation as…" Hope began.

"Buzzwole. I'm afraid that was only one of many. The Ultra Beasts, they are not like normal pokemon." Tapu Fini said.

"I can tell. Origami turned a friend of ours into a paper human. And I heard from annete that another bug one fought our friends." Hope said.

"Yes. We know what they are. The Ultra Beasts are Legendary Pokemon that come from another dimension." Tapu Fini said.

"Pheromosa claimed that someone forced them all here." Annette said.

"We are wondering who forced them here ourselves, possibly one of the Aelthers Experiments or Guzma's recklessness." Hope said.

"We don't know either. There is something called an Ultra Wormhole that forces them here, but apparently, they don't stay in our world for long before suddenly warping back to their own dimension." Tapu Fini said.

"It sounds like we may need to take a visit to Alola and figure out whats causing all this." Ogami said.

"And I will be waiting for you, as well as Bulu, Kopo, and Mele." Tapu Fini said before fading. "It appears it is time to awake. Farewell."

The keyhole then appeared on the side of the cathedral entrance.

"And we gotta continue our job before we head to alola." Hope said.

"ANd we will find out what Xehanort and Ansem mean." Riku said.

As the light shined, Hope suddenly found himself viewing an old memory.

"What...is this?" Hope said as he saw the Twilight Town clock tower as Axel and Roxas sat on it.

"Hey, Axel, you haven't forgotten, have you?" Roxas asked.

"Forgotten what?" Axel asked.

"You made us a promise." Roxas said.

"I did?" Axel asked.

"You said...That you'd always be there to bring us back." Roxas said.

"Yeah." Axel said.

"Got it memorized?" Roxas said as he faded while Axel chuckled.

"Yeah. Best Friends Forever. You, me and Xion." Axel said.

Then it showed a memory of Axel waking up in Paris with the people staring. "What are you looking at?" he asked before seeing himself in the window. He found he was now back as Lea. "I'm...a person again." he said in surprise.

The memory soon began to fade.

"So thats how it happened." Hope said.

"Hey, Keyholes all done. You coming or do you wanna sleep here and not be in the next world until after we wake up?" Riku asked.

"Oh. Coming." Hope said as he slowly followed behind. "Lea...I promise, Roxas and even Xion, we'll bring them back one day." Hope said crying a bit.


	5. Pleasure Island

On a bed of flowers, Rainbow and the others woke up on the interior of what appeared to be an amusement park with Sora.

"Whoo, that was a good nap. Starting to get used to these drop switches." Rainbow said.

"Where are we? An amusement park?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, or have I seen this before?" Rainbow said.

"Hey, look near the entrance!" Pinkie said seeing a familiar cricket. "Is that Jiminy? Whats he doing here?"

"That Pinocchio. What is that boy thinking?" Jiminy said to himself. "He must have his father worried sick. But it is amazing. Imagine, Geppetto's little wooden puppet brought to life by the Blue Fairy's magic. She made his wish for a son to come true."

"Hey, he's playing it out like Pinochios story shoulve gone." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. So its Jiminy, but not the one we know." Sora said.

"Say wha?" Ruby asked.

"Master Yen sid said that even if we met people we know outside, real time doesn't flow here. They're just figments of the dream." Sora said. "The real Jiminy Cricket was never trapped in this world, so maybe the dream is putting him back where he belongs."

"That makes sense." Rainbow said walking up. "Hey, Jiminey Cricket, right?"

"Huh? A girl? Now this is a sight. A girl wandering into Pleasure Island. But you kids better skedaddle. This is no place for anyone to be hanging around." Jiminy said.

"Yeah, we know. Pleasure Islands cursed. Bad boys come here to do what they want, but then they get turned into donkeys. Ears, tails, creepy bray, everything." Rainbow said.

"If you know that, why are you here then?" Jiminy asked.

"We were, uh… just worried about Pinocchio like you were. He seems like a great guy, why would he wanna come here?" Indigo asked.

"I dont know myself." JIminu saud.

"Well, we can help you." Sora said. "My names Sora."

"Sora? Pinoke mentioned that name, no wonder i recognize ya." Jiminy said.

"So we can help you. Where'd you last see him?" Indigo asked.

"Last I saw him, I was giving him a straight talkin as he was caged up. He said he met a guy in a black coat, and followed him. And as he was busting out lies, his nose grew as he was jibbering about getting away from him, and by the time he was done, his nose was so long, even flowers bloomed on it. Then the Blue Fairy came and freed him and returned his nose to normal." Jiminy said. "But these monsters all over keep transformin into him so its hard for me to find him."

"Dream eaters who take the shape of others, huh? But that Organization guy… I bet its someone we may know back." Indigo said.

"No way. Its probably Xehanort again. We still need to find them." Jexi said.

Venturing off all over to a fun house, they ran inside to see a large bouncing platform where they found Pinocchio on top being attacked by Dream Eaters.

'Oh my stars, we need to get him down!" Jiminy said.

"I got it!" Jexi said. "Dream Eater...Make!"

Two pairs of ingredients appeared as they began mixing and turning before a seal and a penguin appeared.

Juggle Pup and Iceguin Ace Created!

"Circus themed. Nice." Sora said. "Lets see what you two can do!"

Iceguin Ace approached Rainbow as she landed on its back as she slid across the floor like a skateboard. Juggle Pup tossed dice into the air and landed on a six, taking out several dream eaters with ice.

Sora jumped onto the trampoline and grabbed Pinocchio who had donkey ears and a tail. "I think you two better get out of here." Sora said as they ran.

As soon as the dream eaters were gone, a dark portal opened as the young Xehanort walked out.

"You again?" Natsu said.

Besides Xehanort walked out a familiar enemy they did not expect. It was Xemnas.

"What?!" Sora said.

"Xemnas?!" Jexi asked.

"My my. A hollow puppet who has managed to grow a heart. Just imagine that." Xemnas said.

"Not true, Xemnas. No puppet would tell lies that make their nose stretch. Hes wood, but he's still human." Indigo said.

"He does not appear human." Xemnas said.

"He isn't anything like you Nobodies. If Pinocchio could get a heart, shouldn't you have one inside too?" Sora asked.

"Maybe. But remember, you are not that different from us." Xemnas said before he and Xehanort vanished.

"Not that different? What did he mean?" Sora said as they walked out. Then, the Blue fairy appeared down from the sky.

"Hello there, heroes. So nice to meet you in person.' she said.

"Us too." Jexi said.

"I am afraid I have horrible news. Good Geppetto went off to look for Pinocchio but ended by being swallowed by a large whale named Monstro." The Blue Fairy said.

"What? Have you told Jiminy or Pinocchio yet?" Sora asked.

"I have. And when they heard they he was still alive inside its stomach, they went off to sea in order to save him." The Blue Fairy said.

"Weve already been inside Monstro once to know it is not a place to be." Rainbow said. Lets catch up with them!"

They ran to the edge of the cliffs to see Pinocchio and Jiminy near the tip.

"You sure you wanna do this, Pinocchio? This Monstro… I hear hes a whale of a whale. He eats whole ships, alive! And its dangerous. Why I…" Jiminy said.

"Goodbye Jiminy." Pinocchio said to Jiminy.

"Goodbye? I may be live bait down there, but I'm with ya." Jiminy said.

Pinocchio with Jiminy walked off the edge and fell right into the ocean.

"Those two are crazy." Indigo said.

"Aright, us too!" Kanji said running a head and jumping off. "Cannon ball!"

"WHen in rome...right?" Luffy said jumping off. "Or something like that!"

"Wait, you can't swim!" Dan said diving after him.

"Well, that was...surprising. Guess we wait till they get back." Jexi said before seeing something begin to rise. Out of the water was a large ice floe with Monstro trapped inside with a ice lobster like creature on top with the three that dived in holding onto it.

"What is that thing?" Lemon asked.

"Chill Clawbster. A lobster Dream Eater with powers over ice." Jexi read from the Dream Drive.

"At least we got something to stand on while we fight the thing. Lets boil that sucker!" Natsu said as they all jumped to the ice floe where the lobster noticed them and roared.

"We'll have to claw our way past, then save our friends." Sora said.

The group was fighting tooth and nail with the large beast with weapons and fists against claws. After taking a certain amount of damage, it began rotating its claws as it started to take off away from them.

"Youre not getting away!" Natsu said slamming his fists.

"Aaaah, wait! Natsu, not on here!" Lucy said as the ice around Monstro began to melt as it growled.

"Fire Dragon King's….Demolition Fist!" Natsu said melting away all the ice as Monstro was now free.

"You idiot!" everyone said.

"Wait, Its actually a good thing." Sora said. "Watch this!"

Sora rose his keyblade in the air as a water bubble surrounded the whale as he began directing the whale right towards the creature.

"I get it, youre using Monstro and letting him take a bite outta that Dream Eater!" Chie said.

"Exactly." Sora said as Monstro opened its mouth as it swallowed Chill Clawbster with one huge swallow.

"Well, no shame. Survival of the fittest." Yang said.

"But what about Pinocchio?" Jibanyan said as they saw Monstro Swim off.

"We cant risk going after him. Monstro's faster than us in water. Besides, if this is the original story, they'll get out." Rainbow said.

"I see." Jexi said as the Sleeping Keyhole appeared.

"Well, time to do my thing." Sora said firing light from his keyblade as light itself overtook the entire group. 


	6. Monstro

When Hope's group looked around, they were in a strange cave like area with sharp teeth and wrecked ships.

"I think...we're been here before." Riku said before seeing an old man. "That's...Geppetto!"

"This anatomy…" Gundham said. "We are in the bowels of a large whale!"

"We're what? How does that even work?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I know what you're thinking, belly of the whale." Hope said.

"Its…. new to us, to say the least." Sonia said.

"I thought this place looked familiar. This is Monstro's belly." Zephyr said.

"Okay, so were in a whale. And that old guy, Geppetto?" Hiyoko asked.

"Yeah. I've been here before." Riku said approaching the ship as the others followed.

"Hmm?" Geppetto said. "And who are all of you?"

"I'm Riku, and these are my friends." Riku said.

"You poor children. You got swallowed by Monstro like the rest of us. My name is Geppetto and I am looking for my son Pinocchio." Geppetto said.

"Did he happen to go further into his belly?" Hope asked.

"He did, but how did you know?" Geppetto asked.

"You… wouldnt exactly believe us." Hope said.

"Are you really going to help find Pinocchio?" asked a voice as they saw Jiminy standing nearby.

"Huh? Jiminy?" Hope asked.

"Yes. That's me. Jiminy Cricket. Have we met?" Jiminy said.

"No you havent. We would be said otherwise." Hope said.

"I suppose you got a point there." Jiminy said. "Anyway, Pinocchio comes first.".

"So come on." Hope said.

"Sure thing." Jiminy said hopping onto rikus shoulder. "We gotta go after Pinocchio and the stranger in the black coat he followed."

"Stranger in a black coat. He's back again." Riku said to himself.

They pressed further inward into the whale where they soon saw Pinocchio with a cloaked figure.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy said.

"Oh! Jiminy!" Pinocchio said.

"Let him go now!" Riku said.

The figure just gave Pinocchio a shove as he ran to Jiminy.

"Now….who the heck are you?" Hope demanded.

The figure pulled back their hood to reveal Riku's own face.

"You're…." Riku said before it vanished.

"Wow. As I leave and breathe." Jiminy said.

"That was...my darkside." Riku said. "I gave into the darkness once. And ever since, it chased me around in one form or another. A Seeker of Darkness who stole my body, a puppet replica of the shadows of my heart...and now, I'm facing me."

The then heard a rumble and a roar.

"Well that doesnt sound good." Ibuiki said.

"You think?" Hiyoko asked.

"Stay here with Jiminy, Pinochio. Were gonna check it out." Hope said.

Going further into the stomach, they saw Chill Clawbster firing lasers frantically all around Monstro's stomach wall.

"Hey! What do you think youre doing?" Hope said.

Chill Clawbster was then engulfed in gastric acids, melting its shell revealing a new form. It was bright red and shooting out fire.

"It changed." Gemini said.

"Okay...Char Clawbster, a lobster dream eater with power over fire." Hope said.

They then heard another rumble.

"Is monstro acting up again?" Riku said.

"Nah, her stomachs just grumblin." Nekomaru said as he held Akane who was drooling.

"Hope, lobster meat is tasty, right?" Akane asked.

"We beat this thing, then we see if we can cook it up." Hope said.

But before it could attack, something huge appeared behind it and devoured it. The group was surprised to see a large black creature with a huge mouth over its stomach and large claws.

"Gah! Ultra Beast alert!" Hiyoko said.

"Man, that thing scarfed it down almost as fast as Akane on meat nights." Kazuichi said.

"Its UB-05 Glutton." Hope said.

It just roared loudly as it turned its attention to the group.

"I dont think it likes its code name." Sonia said.

"Actually...I think we're its next meal!" Ichiro said.

It roared as it marched right towards them.

"No one ruins my idea of a new meat sampling! Its on!" Akane said.

"Lets go." RIku said as they charged in.

"Careful, its a dragon/dark type!" Hope said.

"Got it." Riku said as he attacked the top part of Glutton's body dealing some good damage. It retaliated with a large Thrash Attack all over the stomach.

"This thing really knows how to fight. Good. Its not a pushover." Akane said easily countering its thrashing claws.

"Its not gonna be easy to push this thing back." Riku said as he kept going at it.

"Finally, an exuse to use the new gadget Tails gave me." Akane said clipping on the arm device with the seum.

"Hey, isnt that my…?" Terueru asked.

"Yeah, I requested tails to perfect that stuff. Minus what you did that day which trashed the classroom. Its no longer a doping thing anymore." Hope said.

But before Akane could drink it, the creature knocked it out of her hands and swallowed it.

"Crap." Hope said.

The Ultra Beast then started coughing after ingesting it and turn away from them.

"Huh? Its supposed to be beefing up." Teruteru said.

"Wait a second…" Hope said seeing Glutton cringe. "The stuff in that serum builds up on people, but Ultra Beasts have the opposite effect, we poisoned it!"

The Ultra Beast then began to fade from their sight.

"Huh? It must have woken up after ingesting that." Riku said.

"Hey, Glutton. Before you go, at least tell us your real name." Hope said.

It just roared at Hope before completely vanishing.

"I under stood him. His name is known as...Guzzlord! His story is the same as the other beast the others fought. Somehow, humans dragged him here." Gundham said.

"Guzzlord, huh?" Hope said. "I get the feeling hes gonna be after us personally once we get to alola."

"Yeah. When we get to Alola, things will be tough." Riku said.

"Wait, we?" Hope asked.

"After the test is over...I'm coming with. I wanna see what this Ultra Beast Phenomenon is all about." Riku said.

"Riku, you are always gonna be a member of this team." Hope said.

"Thanks." Riku said as they saw the keyhole and Riku unlocked it. "So lets work together, as teammates."

Back in Radiant Garden, Lea was returning to the library with Sheath. "Where are they? I've turned this castle upside down." Lea said returning to see Ienzo and Aeleus looking. "Hey, are the other two still out cold?"

"Dilan and Even are conscious again. But still unstable. They're resting inside." Aeleus said.

"Sheath go sweepy castle grounds." Sheath said.

"Don't. If they were back, we would have found them by now." Aeleus said.

"So you think they were blasted off to some other world or what?" Lea asked.

"It is highly improbable. When both heart and body are rejoined, they should have returned to where they had fallen. Yet strangely, you awoke in Paris and not here, where you did fall." Ienzo said.

"Huh. I guess thats where I was last." Lea said. "Wait, that was where I fought with...Xion. I get it. Another of the Universe's cruel jokes."

"I do find it strange they aren't here." Ienzo said.

"Man, what a drag. I fought against Ouma for my life and end up not seeing everyone here." Lea moaned. "You know what, Sheath. We're gonna go bring them back ourselves."

"Yay! Sheath follow Mr. Lea!" Sheath said.

"That's right. Man, why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" Lea said. 


	7. Welcome to the Grid

Sora and Jexi's group awoke to see themselves in a strange blocky HD world. Their clothes have all be relined to black suits with blue light patterns, their weapons the same, only Sora had a vizor.

"Whoa. Deja Vu." Rainbow said. "Wait, isnt this place..?"

"Yeah. My clothes, this place… I think I know where we are!" Sora said running off.

"Wait, sora! You dont even know if its the right place youre thinking of!" Jexi said. "Though, its hard to argue considering our look. Its just like Tron's world."

They kept up with Sora until seeing two Guards with spears and orange lighting with masks.

"Programs. Identify yourself." it said. "State your handle."

"Uh, I don't have any handles but my name is Sora." Sora said.

"Verifying handle, Sora." the guard said. "Handle unidentified. Stray program located." it replied as they grabbed Sora.

"Hey, off our freind!" Rainbow said kicking one and slashing the ohter, making him shatter into bits.

"Ally program derezzed by strays, all hostile! Send backup!" a guard said. "New objective, derezz hostile program."

"Time to go." Jexi said as they ran off. They fought dream eaters along the way until being stopped by a new helmeted program who was almost ninja like as he landed.

"Hey, we dont have time for you, outta our way." Zoro said as it remains silent. "Hey are you listening? Say something!"

It said nothing and took the disc off its back, splitting it into two and readying itself.

"Hes gonna take all of us on?" Luffy asked.

"Better bring it then." Jexi said as sora readied his key blade.

Far behind the group, three faces, one female and two male with the same white blue light linings on their suits watched the standoff from the shadows.

"Tron, hes alive." the older man said.

"The programs there….interesting." the woman said.

"But its something you programmed, right dad?" the younger man asked.

"No, Sam. Never seen them before." the older man said.

As the standoff continued….

"Is...anyone gonna make a move?" Indihop asked before the program they were facing sheathed its discs and got a call before acknowledging and dashing away.

"What was that all about?" Sora said as the three hiding approached.

"That weapon, may I see it?" the woman asked as Sora showed them. "Impressive. It is unique. Both the weapon and the user. Unique programs."

"Programs? Nah. This is a Keyblade and my name is Sora." Sora said.

"I'm Kevin. And this is Quorra and Sam." the older man said.

"Kevin and Sam? As in Kevin and Sam Flynn?" Rainbow asked.

"Wait, how did you?" Sam asked.

"DOnt ask." Rainbow said. "But what I think everyone wants to know is who was that guy."

"Yeah, we were in the middle of looking for Tron. This is his world, right?" Sora asked.

"You know tron?" Kevin asked.

"Well, we do, yeah." Odd said.

"It's kinda funny you asked that. I wasnt gonna say anything, but that was Tron." Rainbow said.

"It was?!" Sora asked.

"I dunno how, but the girls right." Kevin said. "That was in fact Tron you just saw. He and I are old friends, before Clu got hold of him and changed his code, making him into Rinzler."

"How is that even…?" SOra asked.

"Sora, remember this is a different world. It may be tron were seeing, but this isnt Space Paranoids." Rainbow said.

"Right, this is a world Tron, Clu and I created together, The Grid." Kevin said.

"MOst of this is over my head, but it is clear to me that Tron and this world are pretty different." Sora said.

"But regardless, I get the feeling you wanna try and save him, right?" Kevin asked as they shook their heads. "Then we're on the same page. Clu should have a copy of Tron's source code on his ship. He's a program. He'd be methodical like that." Kevin said.

"Easy enough, but how do we get there?" Ichigo asked.

"I can take you there." Quorra said. "Clu should be on his flag ship, the Rectifier. We can get there with a Solar Sailer from the underground docks."

After travelling from the underground, the group had soon arrived on the flag ship as they searched the databases.

"The source code isn't here. Clu might have it somewhere else." Quorra said.

But before they could even leave, they were confronted by Rinzler himself.

"I dont think youre here for a reunion." Ulrich said.

Quorra ran to confront Rinzler before being beaten down. Before they could rescue her, the doors sealed.

"Tron...why?" Sora asked.

"That's what we do." a voice said as Xehanort walked out. "We take our most precious memories and push them to the back of our minds where they are safe. Or in Sora's case, the most precious...hearts?"

"Not you again!" Sora said.

"The memory and the heart are tightly linked." a voice said as Xemnas walked out. "Rub a few memories together, and you get a spark of an emotion, a feeling. But in a digital world, memories don't work like that at all. Nothing is ever felt. You can hold a thousand, a million times the information, but there is still no heart with which to parse it. Once, my master, Ansem, found an old system and made a copy of its Master Control Program and used it to serve his own ends. This is the original data of that system. Here, data can be copied. Memory can be changed and easily manipulated. Tron is a digital entity, so why would he be any different. He obeys the rules of this world. Sora, what about you?"

"Me?" Sora asked.

"You heart, memories, your data, and your dreams. The bits and bytes that have made up your life so far, can you say for sure they are not just copies of someone elses?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes! These memories and feelings belong to me!" Sora said.

"You better check again." Xemnas said. "Make certain the box's contents match the label ...since you have been chosen." he replied before he vanished.

"Chosen for what?" Sora wondered.

"You think that this is the realm of dreams. But that is where you are mistaken. Data does not dream, cannot dream. This world is real. You haven't the slightest idea where you are, that you have already wandered off the path ." Xehanort said before he vanished.

"Those guys make no sense at all." Odd said.

"But we do know this isnt a dream, its real. So why are we still sleeping… ugh! My brain hurts." Ruby said.

"Hmm. There's something we're not getting, but I can't figure out what." Jexi said.

"Come on, we need to check on Quorra."

"Uh, that might be hard. We took off into the air quite a while ago." Tails said.

"So where are we going, exactly?" Luffy asked.

"I think that answers the question." Sunset said as they were flying over an arena with lots of cheering people.

"The Games." Rainbow said. "Guys, great ready for some Disc Wars."

(Cue- Daft Punk: Disc Wars-Tron Legacy Soundtrack)

"Combatants 13 vs Rinzler." the announcer said as Rinzler rose with a man looking like Kevin.

"Hello, Sora and company." he said.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded.

"I am CLU." he said.

"Hes Kevins program gone rouge, wanted to create the 'perfect system'." Rainbow said. "Whaddyla want with us, CLU?"

"What I want? That weapon he has, of course." CLU said mentioning the keyblade.

"You want the Keyblade?" Indigo said.

"Yes. If I were given that, I might be persuaded to unrepurpose Rinzler back to Tron." CLU said.

"You what? We want Tron back, but we dont resort to bribery to do that. Besides, you cant wield this." Indigo said.

"Flawed reasoning. Gonna have to take it by force." CLU said as he departed with Rinzler now on the offense. He drew his two discs as the crowd went crazy.

"Ah come on, is that even legal?" Edward asked.

Rinzer thre both discs out as the bounced off the walls and they barely dodged the two simultaneously. Surprisingly, his agile movements caught them both. Sora fired a magic bolt, but Rinzler was quick as he jumped into the air and spiraled in slow motion in mid air, dodging it.

"Dodge this!" Sora said jumping up at Rinzler and slashing him, making a sort of menu appear over Rinzler's chest.

"You hacked him with the keyblade! Hurry Sora, change him back!" Tails said.

Sora put a hand on the pad as the data spun before going into Rinzler who floated to the ground. As the group smiled, CLU fired his own disc before Rinzler jumped and blocked it for them, sending it flying and shattering the glass he stood on, making him fall deep into the network.

"Tron…" Sora said.

"I'll deal with them later. I have to go retrieve Rinzler." CLU said before leaving.

"He...reached for my hand." Sora said.

The group was soon back in the city. "Are my memories not my own?" Sora wondered. "No. I gotta be like Tron. If we're going down the wrong path, our hearts will lead us to the right one."

The keyhole then appeared as Sora pointed his keyblade at it. 


	8. Now Leaving the Grid

The group soon appeared in a virtual like world, each having their clothes covered in glowing lines as well as their weapons. But for Riku, he had a visor.

"Huh? What is all this?" Riku said.

"Lets just say were inside of a game." Hope said.

"We are? Man, Chiaki would have liked this place." Akane said.

"Wait, this world...this is Tron's world." Titanica said.

"It is essentially, but it didnt look like this." Hope said as a flying vehicle appeared. "And they didnt have that in Ansems programs."

"Lets see how this plays out." Riku said as it landed and two guards with helmets and Orange light patterns.

"Strays, a whole group of them." one said.

"We cant fit them all in the same place. Take the silver haired one to the game grid. Take the others to the holding cells to await deresolution." another said.

"That isnt good." Nagito said.

"Wait, we should have a female with us. Take the one with the strange piercings." one of them said.

"Fair point." the guard said as they grabbed Ibuki.

"What, me? Alright then." Ibuki said as hte ship took of and they were next to a young man with short blonde hair with the same light patterns as them.

"Are you two prisoners?" he asked over the noise.

"Sure looks that way." Riku said.

"Name's Sam Flynn." the young man said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Riku." Riku said.

"And you?" Sam asked.

"I-buki Mio-da!" Ibuki said. "Put it together and what d'you get? Ibuki Mioda!"

"O-kay. So where are we, Sam?" Riku asked.

"We're on the Grid." Sam said.

They flew by lots of buildings as they came to a stadium for some sort of racetrack.

"You two should feel honored." Said a orange lighted man. "Only a precious few are granted light cycle privileges."

"Now this is what I'm talkin about! Racing stuff is my jam!" Ibuki said.

"Well you better mean it. Cause we're racing for our lives." Riku said as two runners drove past them. "How hard can it be?"

He ran past Ibuki and invoked his own light cycle.

"Well, it cant be that bad as getting shelled by powered up players." Ibuki said running and calling her own as she followed after Riku.

On the track, they could switch between twin laser cannons or hacking other racers as they raced on the track.

"Man, this is getting amazingly boring." Ibuki said.

"Yeah. I think I've had enough entertainment for one day." Riku said as they turned around, blasting a hole in the wall as they drove right out the hole.

"Were outta here! Eat it, you virtual morons!" Ibuki said laughing.

"Riku! Ibuki!" Sam said running up with the others. "Great, you guys escaped from the games. We're heading to the portal, do you wanna come with?"

"No thanks. Wait, portal?" Riku asked.

"Its how I got here. Once I get out, I can delete CLU and...I can be with my dad again." Sam said.

"Lets give it a shot, might be where the keyhole is." Hope said.

"Fine. Then we will go." Riku said.

"I just need to get my dad before we go. He can activate it." Sam said.

"Where is he exactly?" Erica asked.

"In the city. It won't take long." Sam said.

As the group waited, a group of dream eaters attacked.

"Well, at least we won't die of boredom." Riku said calling his keyblade.

"You can say that again." Hope said as they fought and beat the Dream Eaters. "Finally!"

"Finally what?" Sakura asked.

"I've been saving up my ingredients for a big mother of a Dream Eater Spirit. Make!" Hope said creating a large white beetle dream eater.

Kab Kannon Created! Rare!

"Wow! Thats a big and rare one alright!" Kazuichi said.

"It certainly looks powerful." Peko said.

"It looks like a beetle with a cannon in its horn." Hiyoko said.

"That's cause it is a beetle with a cannon horn." Hope said.

"This'll help. Now lets go find sam." Riku said as they moved with the Kab Cannon scurrying to follow them before seeing Sam carrying a woman with an older man near him.

"Sam!" Riku shouted.

"Who's this?" the older man asked.

"Riku. Same is taking me and my friends to the portal." Riku said.

"Fine. Then lets go. I'm Kevin." he said.

"Where?" Riku asked.

"The Portal, but we need the Solar Sailor in the underground docks." Kevin said.

"But you wanna tell us what happened first?" Hope said.

"There's no time. We need to get a Solar Sailor now." Kevin said.

They did so, and sailed to the portal, checking of the frozen woman who had an arm missing with her disc, seeing some orange code in her dna.

"Huh. Never seen orange DNA before." Fiora said.

"She's an ISO." Sam said.

"A what?" Hope said.

"A whole new lifeform. Quorra is the last ISO." Kevin said.

"And you created them?" Sam asked.

"No. They manifested, like a flame. They weren't really….really from anywhere. The conditions were right and they came into being. For centuries, we've dreamed of a pure existence beyond our own. I found them in here, like flowers in a wasteland. They were spectacular. Everything I had hoped to find in the system. Control, order, perfection, none of it meant a thing. They were going to be my gift to the world." he said repairing the code. "There. Good as new. Gonna take a while for her to reboot."

"So, what happened to your gift?" Espio asked.

"CLU happened. He was built to create the perfect system. But endless potential can never, ever be fully realized. CLU saw the ISO's as an imperfection, so he destroyed them." Kevin said.

"He screwed up." Sam said.

"He is me. I screwed it up." Kevin said. "My chase for perfection."

"Look too hard for one thing, and you miss everything else, and end up hurting others along the way. Like Xehanort.. His single minded thirst for answers created Ansem. We all have a little of that curiosity in us. So if we're not careful, any one of us could create an Ansem." Riku said.

"You sound like you know alot, kid." Kevin said.

"Hes seen it before." Hope said before seeing kevins back. "Hey, your disc…"

"I know." Kevin said. "That's why we need to hurry."

After docking to a small area and retrieving the disc from CLU's forces, they soon returned to a sailer as they hurried to the portal. As soon as they reached it, CLU was there waiting.

"Whoa, like a mirror or somethin." Ibuki said.

"Thats because I based CLU of my own appearance. I'll handle this." Kevin said walking to the connecting bridge and faced his digital copy. "Had a feeling you'd be here."

"You! You promised that we would change the world...together! You broke your promise! I took the system to its maximum potential. And now, you see the applications at my disposal!" CLU said as a robotic like mantis dream eater appeared behind him.

Hope patted Kevins back. "Yeah. We'll take over. Kab Kannon!"

The beetle leaped to their side.

CLU retreated to the ship as Riku walked up beside the Squad.

(Cue: Killer Instinct S2 OST - .execute)

"Okay, our big bug is Commantis, a mantis dream eater with lots of electricity power." Hope said.

"So lets hit it with some stuff thats not electric, simple." Ibuki said getting on Kab Kannon. "Fire!"

Kab Kannon fired shots at the boss, hitting it in its claws as well as it moved and growled. It retaliated by firing disks at the group from its own claws.

"Dont like that, do you?" Hope said as Peko drew back her sword and launching it into its chest. It screamed in pain after it was lodged.

"What the?" Riku said.

"Steel is often used as an alloy to conduct electricity. So...we can drain it." Peko said.

Commantis then slumped over as the sword fell out and it fell apart.

"Yeah!" Ibuki said.

"We should keep this big guy out. He's a great sheller." Kazuichi said.

"Definitely." Hope said.

"Now all thats left is to get Sam and Quorra to the portal." Peko said.

"Right. Hurry sam!" Kevin said as he confronted CLU once more.

"I created the perfect system!" CLU said.

"The thing about perfection is that its unknowable. You didn't know that because I didn't. I'm sorry." Kevin said.

CLU paused for a moment before shoving Kevin to the ground.

"Kevin!" Hope said.

"Dad!" Sam added.

"Dont worry about me, Sam. CLU, remember what you came for." Kevin said.

Sam and Quorra ran for the portal as CLU approached Kevin, removing his disc. But to his shock, it was Quorra's disc instead. "No! But why?" CLU said.

"Because he's my son." Kevin said.

"Sam, juice it!" Akane said.

"On it!" Sam said. He raised the disc like Trons victory pose and it floated into the air.

"Goodbye, sam." Kevin said.

"Wait, youre not seriously gonna..?" Hope said.

Kevin began to glow as CLU was being pulled towards him. "I'm doing what's right for once. Don't even try and rescue me." Kevin said.

The keyhole then appeared in the air.

"Wha'd i tell ya? Riku, hit that thing and were outta here!" Hope said before seeing Riku with a serious face.

"Hope, no matter what...you still act just like him. Like Sora." Riku said aiming his keyblade at the hole. "Even in the dark times."

"WHats that supposed to mean?" Sonia said.

"I think its because I'm the same as Sora. We both have hopes for a brighter future. And we keep smiling through them no matter what." Hope said. "I guess...its a Riku compliment."

Back in the tower…

"Hmm. It would appear Sora and Riku's trials are going well. Though Hope and Jexi invaded, it was predicted." Yen Sid said.

But Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Aqua were not listening as they each had their own thoughts. It was then that a raven flew in.

"Look! Its a raven!" Goofy said.

"Wait, that raven. Its Maleficents!" Yen Sid said.

Mickey then saw something in its talons and beak.

"That tiara...its Minnies!" Mickey said before looking at the letter.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"Its from Maleficent. She has Minnie." Mickey said.

"They kidnapped Queen Minnie?" Goofy and Donald said.

"The letter says to return to Disney Castle...or else." Mickey said.

"Mickey, there is no time to waste." Yen Sid said.

"Right!" Mickey said as he ran out with Donald and Goofy as Aqua stayed behind.

"I wish I hadn't sent Twilight off on the train already to her plane to her test site." Aqua said as she looked at Yen Sid.

"Maleficents timing is too precise. She's already felt it. Xehanort's return." Yen sid said.

"Should I call Twilight back?" Aqua asked.

"No. We mustn't hinder her progress with something like this. Allow her to continue to her test site unbothered." Yen Sid said.

"But why to that place?" Aqua asked.

"Because I knew that world was in danger, even without a rise of Team Skull and thier recklessness. That is only something minor. The main reason I allowed her to go there is for the threat that keeps popping in and out on it...the Ultra Beasts." Yen Sid said.

"Lets hope the Alola Region isnt a challenge for Twilight." Aqua said. "Wait, you mentioned that someone else from another world is taking the test there."

"Yes. An overachiever from the Summoner's Institute. Someone who hopes to become a master summoner of all creatures. Its rare that someone of this person's calibur wishes to test off world." Yen Sid said. "Yes about 11. His name...is Leonis." 


	9. Return to Traverse Town

Back in traverse town with Sora's Group…

"We already got the keyhole here. Why did we come back here?" Jexi asked.

"Well here you all are." said a voice as they saw Joshua sitting on the edge of a wall. "You kept me waiting."

"You know you can stand on the ground and wait. Come on down." Sora said.

"Now?" Joshua said.

"Yes now." Luffy said as Joshua hopped down.

"You know, Sora. You're turning more into Neku every day." Joshua said.

'Really? We didnt realize. Why;d you call us back?" Jexi asked.

"I didn't. But I'm glad you two groups came back." Joshua said.

"Wait, Riku and Hope are here?" Sora asked.

"Sorry, they are but you guys are still two different worlds apart." Joshua said. "But no worries. Neku and the others all found their game partners."

"That's cool." Sora said.

"Sort of. Their existence is still on the line with the Reapers dead set on erasing them for good." Joshua said.

"Reapers?" Pit asked.

"Yes. You see, they are dead in our world. And in order to come back, you need to win the reapers game. When they win, they can come back to life in your world." Joshua said. "Its like a series of missions. But this time, the mission is a tough one. They're pitted against a Dream Eater that can summon a hundred more just like it."

"So we need to even the playing field. I've been saving some great materials for this one. Make!" Jexi said summoning a large black cat dog creature.

Meowjesty Created! Rare!

"Well, I appreciate you summoning and saying that with conviction, even though you all have no idea what you're up against." Joshua said.

"Hey!" most of them said.

"Anyway, Neku and his partner are pinned down in the fountain plaza." Joshua said. "I can count on you, right?"

"You bet." Sora said as they rushed there and saw Neku and Shiki battling giraffe and seahorse like dream eaters with a pelican like one summoning them. "Hey, where's your dream eater?"

"I don't need them anymore." Neku said.

"Oh right. Your partner." Sora said.

"Her names Shiki. SHe;s my partner." Neku said.

"Well, you should protect her while we handle these guys." Ichigo said.

""Fine. I'll let you do the sweating." Neku said running to safety with Shiki.

The group battled against the dream eaters with Meowjesty bouncing the weaker ones. But after that, the pelican one vanished through a portal.

"Dangit, the pelican got away!" Luffy said.

"Its called a Spellican. Its a mage based dream eater that can summon others of its kind." Jexi said.

"Unless we find it, this place is gonna be crawling with Dream Eaters." Sonic said.

"Fear not. We just need to trap it somewhere." Joshua said approaching. "It warped itself to the other imagining of this world. We can trap it in the 3rd district."

"Dyou think Riku and the others will wear it down?" Shiki asked.

"Most definitely." Jexi said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, Riku and the others ran.

" I can't believe Joshua got us with that on the spot!" Riku said. "A dream eater that can summon others?"

know." Hope said.

As the two ran, they saw Beat and Rhyme battling the Spellican.

"Bout time, yo." Beat said.

"Beat, where are your dream eaters?" Riku asked.

"Don't need em when I got my game partner and I don't need you guys." Beat said.

"Really? You pull the act now? About 5 minutes ago, you were like 'Where's Riku and the blue kid?" Rhyme said.

"Don't say that stuff yo!" Beat said.

"Ugh, do you guys need our help or not?" Hope said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rhyme. Sorry my partner is acting like a doofus." Rhyme said.

"I am not! You always gotta go around and….garnish my reputation!" Beat said.

"Since when? You burned that bridge yourself. 'Nobody raises his reputation by lowering others" Rhyme said.'

"You, you guys just gonna stand there while she gets all up in my grill?" Beat asked.

"You two are really cut from the same cloth." Riku said.

"Exactly!" Rhyme said.

"I ain't made of cloth." Beat said.

The Spellican the shrieked before summoning others as it raced off.

"We ruffled its feathers. Chase after it. We got these guys yo." Beat said.

"Alright, dont argue too much, you two." Hope said as they ran off, Kab Kannon doing his best to keep up. As they ran, a herd of triceratops dream eaters charged at them. "Quantity vs Quality huh?" Hope said.

His Dream Drive shook before ingredients flew out and mixed into one of those creatures.

Cera Terror Created!

"Now thats a dinosaur!" Ibuki said. "Lay into em!"

Riku got on the Cera Terror and synched up. Riding on its back, the Cera Terror went into Riku as light shined from him. Striking the keyblade into the ground, fountains of light engulfed the nightmares, making them all vanish.

"Wow!" Blossom said as they ran after before Joshua appeared.

"Guys! We're going to pin it down in the 3rd District. We're gonna force it to the other world." Joshua said.

"You got it." Hope said.

Chasing it down to the 3rd district, the dream eater looked trapped. Trying to go out a door, Beat and Rhyme blocked it.

"This is my street, punk." Beat said.

"Gotta play by the rules." Rhyme said.

The Spellican then warped out.

"Sora, you got this." Riku said.

"Man, I still don't like this." Beat said.

"We have allies on the other side. No worries." Lacy said.

"Yeah yeah, I guess." Beat said.

"You are such a good listener Beat. You're like a sponge really." Joshua said.

"Me? I'm not a sponge. I'm just me." Beat said.

"You mean 'Daisukenojo Bito'?" Joshua said.

"Hey! Don't use my full name!" Beat said.

"What a weird name." Riku said.

"Hey!" Beat said.

The group then laughed before a keyhole appeared before them.

"DOnt have to say it. I got it." Riku said.

"Hey, you guys. We're gonna come back to the living world one day. And when we do, we're gonna thank you properly." Beat said.

"Definitely." Rhyme said.

"Well hold you to it." Hope said as riku unlocked the key.

Back on sora's end, the Spellican was cornered.

"We got it, Riku!" Sora said.

The Spellican then summoned Dream Eaters that were being battled by Neku and Shiki. In its frustration, the Spellican opened three large portals. Out of them came Hockomonkey, Wargoyle and Char Clawbster.

"So, he wants to go all out on us. Make a last stand." Jexi said.

"Lets give him a fight." Luffy said.

"Lets go, Meowjesty!" Sora said.

Meowjesty nodded and allowed Sora to ride it and bounce and bounce attacking the large boss type dream eaters with ease since they were weaker than the normal ones were. As they did, the Spellican gave them the slip and go up through a keyhole in the sky.

"What the? Where'd it go?" Gray said.

"Out of Traverse Town, both of them." Joshua said.

"So we failed the mission?" Shiki said.

"We'll go after it." Pit said.

"Really?" Neku asked.

"Yeah. We aren't really players so the rules don't apply to us." Ranma said.

"So you can count us us, as friends." Sora said as a keyhole opened up.

"Sora, guys. Thanks. It wasn't easy, but you made it easier." Neku said.

"Wow, Neku. You've changed." Shiki said.

"Huh? You think?" Neku said.

"Yeah. You're less dorky." Shiki said. "Once you find your friends, you should hang out in our town when we make it back to life."

"Definitely. See you in Shibuya." Neku said.

"Its a deal." Sora said as they did a hands in the middle thing. Afterwards, Sora unlocked his key hole, and it was onward to the next world.

Back in the real world, at Disney Castle…

Mickey, Donald and Goofy were in a standoff with Maleficent and Pete, with MinnIe being prisoner.

"Pete, you big thug!" Donald said.

"Heh. Thug works for me. We all gotta role to play." Pete said.

"At least he's honest in a dishonest way." Goofy said.

"Silence! No underling of mine shall be insulted so." Maleficent said. "I have great plans for dear Pete and for all the worlds...once I have taken them for my own."

"And I've got bad news for you. That day is never going to come!" Mickey said.

"Perhaps you should take a few moments to reconsider." Maleficent said. "Or does the queen's life mean nothing to you?"

"You better think carefully or miss Minnie might get a boo boo." Pete said.

"What is it that you want?" Mickey asked.

"I do not want your castle. I assume you are familiar with Xehanort, the one who lead me to learn that there are worlds outside my own? He shared everything with me. How to go about winning a heart over to darkness, and most gloriously, the seven hearts of pure light. The ones that would grant me the power to conquer all worlds. However, the worlds were too complex, too much for even me to contain. It seemed I had miscalculated. Then it came to me. I could conquer them in my own matter. You do have the data for all these worlds, do you not? And now you will hand it over to me," Maleficent said.

"What do you mean?" Mickey said in surprise.

"Don't you bozos play dumb. Its that place me and Maleficent were trapped inside." Pete said. "Before the crazy Ouma stuff. Now cough it up!"

"But why do you want the data?" Mickey demanded.

"I'm afraid that is no concern of yours." Maleficent said.

Before any one could make another move, a chakram stuck in the ground and gunshots made a line. This startled Pete, allowing Minnie to escape. After this, the two villains left.

"Well that takes care of that. But gosh…. I didnt expect you to save us...Axel." Mickey said before sheath went infront.

"Oh, mouse made big mistake. Is not Axel but Lea who save you, and Sheath." Sheath said.

"Yeah, what she said. Got it memorized?" Lea said retrieving his weapon. 


	10. All for One

Sora's group appeared on the inside of some sort of palace in France.

"Back in France again...what kinda realm is this, spitting us into other versions?" Zoro said.

"I dont think this is Notre Dame…" Robin said. "These structures date back to an older France. Mostly when musketeers were around."

"Like the Three Musketeers?" Pinkie asked.

"She meant that exactly, but if this is Disney, then…" Rainbow said. "Follow me!"

They ran to the central courtyard to see an amazing sight. Donald, Goofy and even micky were in Musketeer uniforms fighting a Dream Eater, even though they outnumbered it, they had toruble.

"Wak! I'm outta here!" Donald screamed running.

"Donald!" Mickey said.

"Here I come, bad guys!" Goofy said with his eyes closed and going the wrong way.

"Goofy, that's the wrong way!" Mickey said as he alone tried to fend off the Dream Eater.

"Alright, its you and me, buster. I may not be like the other Musketeers but I'll show ya what I can do!" Mickey said as he was pushed back at it before Sora came and slayed it.

"King Mickey, you oka..whoa!" Sora said as rainbow threw him aside before he finished.

"Dont mind him, youre not hurt, are you soldier?" Rainbow asked.

"Huh? Who are you guys?" Mickey asked.

"Hmm. Its like with Jiminy and Tron. But this doesn't look like Disney Castle." Sora said. "That world isn't sleeping."

Mickey then noticed the keyblades. "Wait, those things…" Mickey said pulling them both in. "Don't tell me, you both are from other worlds."

"Wait, you know?" Rainbow asked.

"I do. My names Mickey. I'm workin on a problem on this world. That's why I'm a musketeer and all." Mickey said.

"So this is a world that the King visited, but i dont know about…?" SOra said thinking hard.

"He seems confused." Micky said.

"You think?" Rainbow said before four more of the birds Mickey and the trio were fighting appeared. "Look out, more of em!"

"And theyre really creepy up close! What has a mouth in their stomach?" Lucy said.

"They're called Ducky Goose. A Dream Eater that has a mouth on its stomach." Jexi said.

"They look strange, really." Rarity said.

"Just beat em up already!" Rainbow siad already finishing them. "Oh wait, I did already, my bad."

"Thanks, I sure owe you guys one. SOme musketeer I turned out to be." Mickey said.

"Its not over yet, trust me..whoa!" Rainbow said as Goofy darted past, eyes still closed.

"Yow! Wheres the bad guys?" Goofy said.

"Goofy, they're gone." Mickey said as Goofy stopped and opened his eyes.

"You mean we clobbered them? Yahoo!" Goofy said.

Rainbow sighed. "And you can come out now, Donald."

"Theyre really...gone?" DOnald said coming out. "And how do you know our names?"

"Gawrsh, do we know these guys from somewhere?" Goofy asked.

"You dont, its actually the first time weve met." Sunset said.

"So dont worry when weve met. Once we've made a friend, we're friends for life." Mickey said.

"Hi. I'm donald." DOnald said.

"And I'm Goofy." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Friends for life." Sora said.

"Now, we gotta get to our job of bodyguarding the princess." Mickey said.

"And youre not gonna let us help out? We did kinda save you guys." Indigo said.

"That Rainbow Girl was the one who defeated them, but shes not a musketeer, none of you are." Micky said.

"Do they even let girls into the ranks?" Goofy asked.

"Only as maids and things like that." Donald said.

"Well then, sign me up for the military, I'm joining you guys!" Rainbow said. "Besides, freinds need to be called when the going gets tough, right?"

"Alright, I'm sure we can make an exception, youre in!" Micky said.

"Great! Should we do the thing?" Goofy asked.

"The thing?" Sora asked as Goofy whispered something. "Ah."

"All for one…" Mickey started.

"And One for All!" Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Sora said.

"Hey! You forgot me...ah never mind." Rainbow said.

Later, Rainbow officially was signed up with Mickey, Donald and Goofy as she stood in front of two more familiar faces, Pete and minne.

"Congratulations, boys. In light of your lack lustrous potential, I hereby dub you Royal Musketeers!" Pete said. "And you little lady, are their offical apprentice from here on out! Never thought i'd see the day that a girl would be good with a blade or two. I'll make an exception just this once and let you in on the mission these three have." Pete said.

"Understood." Rainbow said pride.

It was later that the carriage rode with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Rainbow riding on top of the carriage. As they did however, they were soon being chased down by a tyrannosaurus rex dream eater.

"Holy..!" Rainbow said baging to the front. "We got a uh…! Oh come on, whats this thing called… oh yeah! We got a Tyranto Rex after us!"

"A what?" Goofy said.

"A bad guy." Rainbow sighed before the carriage shook knocking Mickey, Donald and Goofy off.

"I'm compromised guys!" Rainbow said.

"On my way!" SOra said leaping to the carrage using flow and stood with rainbow. "We gotta protect the carriage, no matter what!"

"Jexi! Dunno if youve got the right stuff to make a Tyranto Rex, but do you?" Rainbow said. "Oh wait, he's not following us."

Another roar was heard as the two of them saw two dino dream eaters chasing the nightmare. One was a Tyranto Rex, the other as a skeletal dream eater called a Skelter Wild.

"Now thats what I call backup!" Rainbow said.

"Know just what to do with it. Tyranto Rex!" Sora said leaping from the carriage to the good Tyranto and syncing.

Both of them charged at the nightmare as it chomped down on it with flaming bites of fury.

"Alright!" Rainbow said before seeing three persons behind her. "The Beagle Boys!"

"Thats us. We'll be lightening your load by one princess." the first one said.

"Au revoir, loser girl and...other guy." the small one said tossing his rapier spooking them off the carriage and into the mud as the Beagle Boys laughed.

The skellter wild nudged Rainbow as she got up.

"Ow… thanks. Youre all right for an undead Dino." Rainbow said as Skelter nodded. "Looks like Sora and the musketeers already went for where the Princess was headed."

Rainbow got onto the Skelter's back. "So, how fast can you go, buddy?"

It roared as it chased after the carriage. Rainbow and the Skelter Wild soon caught up a the Beagle Boys were dragging Minnie into a tower.

"Wait, ain't that the loser girl we just dumped in the mud?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, looks like she's not happy either." the short one said.

"And I got here first before they did." Rainbow said as they three with sora caught up and fought the Beagle Boys, freeing minnie in the process.

"Thanks a lot you two. WIth your help, we rescued the princess." Mickey said.

"Oh, my hero!" Minne said.

Goofy then saw the Beagles up again. "Its the bad guys!" he said as they all took notice.

"Thought we'd go down easy peasy, eh?" the big one asked.

"Lemme at em!" the second middle one said.

"Alright, we could do this all day!" SOra said.

"Hang on, bud." seeing Goofy think up an idea.

"You got an idea, Goofy?" Mickey asked.

"And It might even be a good one too! Hold on." Goofy said.

Goofy grabbed Mickey as they ran out the window, fell on a tree branch and was flung back in the tower, knocking the Beagle Boys in the river below.

"Yep! Clever huh?" Goofy said.

"Way to go! We did it!" Mickey said.

"We did it?" Donald asked coming out of hiding. "Yeah! We did it!"

"All for one…" Mickey said.

"And one for all!" they said.

It was nightfall as Rainbow was on the roof tops swinging her legs.

"Its great to get a solo op most to the time, but I cant shake the feeling about Pete. Even in a sleeping world, that guys trouble." Rainbow said before seeing donald run out of the castle. "And I think I was right."

She jumped down and went in front. "Donald!" She said.

"Rainbow? Oh good, youre still free and alive." Donald said.

"So lemme guess, Pete lied to you guys this whole time." Rainbow siad.

"Yep. It was all a big lie! He only made you a musketeer cause you're a girl. It was never official. We were made musketeers cause we're screw ups. So I'm fleeing the country!" Donald said running.

"Wait, donald! Does Mickey know?" Rainbow said.

"Yes! Passed him before you!" Donald shouted.

"Oh, great…" Rainbow said running to where Mickey was patrolling only to find Sora knocked out and Mickey gone. Donald and Goofy were back too.

"Youre still here, Rainbow?" Goofy asked.

"Quick, what happened to mickey?" Rainbow said as sora got up.

"Captain Pete took Mickey Mont Saint Michel. He's gonna be tossed into a dungeon and drowned when the tide comes in." Goofy said.

"What? We have to save him!" Sora said.

"Oh...but how?" Donald said.

"What kinda question is that?" Rainbow asked. "You wouldn't have come back, and neither would goofy if you were ready to save him."

"Shes right!" Sora said. "Were friends… friends for life, remember?"

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"Best of friends to the very end!" Goofy said.

"Let's get going!" Rainbow said as they ran to save Mickey from drowning. Just in time as well.

"Donald? Goofy? Sora and even you, Rainbow? You came back." Mickey said.

"Come on! We gotta save the princess!" Donald said.

"Aw fellas. We're not even real musketeers." Mickey said.

"Wrong. You are real musketeers and don't let anyone else tell you you're not." Sora said.

"It doesnt matter what you wear…" DOnald said.

"Only what kinda heart it is that beats inside ya." Goofy said.

"Aw, youre right pals. Pete said he was taking minnie to the opera house. We gotta hurry!" Mickey said as they ran for it.

At the opera house, Sora and Raibow were the last to come to the stage, via stalled by dream eaters, as Pete was on a prop boat and cornered by Mickey and the others with Minnie safe.

"The jig is up, pete!" Mickey said.

"Theres no escape!" Donald said.

"Yeah, its three against one now!" Goofy said.

Pete just snickered as he looked to see a box drop from the rafters going for the group.

"Look out!" Sora said dashing in. But as if like magic, the crate disappeared.

"Wha?' Sora said.

"Impossible!" Pete said.

"Bet I know who did that. Our friends on the other side." Rainbow said.

"Definitely Riku and the others." Sora said. "He's always looking out for us."

"You three get the princess to safety." Rainbow said getting her blades. "This fattys ours."

"Gotcha. Thanks you two." Mickey said.

"We'll take care of you guys right now." Sora said.

"How dare you thwart me in the nick of time!" Pete said as the others left. 'This doesn't add up i tell ya. Hey! Over here, boys!"

The Beagle Boys dropped onto the ship.

"Thats right, you'll need help." SOra said.

"We don't need the others to take care of you guys." Rainbow said proudly as she and Sora easily dealt with the Beagle Boys and sent them crashing into the ship making Pete jump down with his sword.

"I'm taken care of you nimrods here and now." Pete said.

"You wanna finish us? Thats rich. You couldnt even stop us in the real world!" Rainbow siad.

"Real or Dream, it always turns out the same." Sora said as the two clashed with Pete before getting the upper hand and getting him stuck in a cannon.

"Hey, this ain't funny. Let me outta this thing!" Pete said.

"Oh, you want out huh?" Rainbow said sending a spark to the fuse.

"No! Not like that! I don't know who you are...but I hate ya." Pete said before being sent flying through the air with a shout.

After that was over, the five bowed before Minnie.

"Now, in honor of your bravery, cleverness and honor. I hereby dub thee...Royal Musketeers!" Minnie said.

The five then stood. "All for one...And one for all!"

Sora soon rose his keyblade as they rejoined with the others. "All for one, and one for all." he said as the keyhole appeared.

"Guess its time to go already." Jexi said.

"Heh. Where've you been?' Rainbow said. "You know, I think you were the one who summoned those dinos."

"What are you talking about?" Jexi asked.

"Wait… if you didnt make them… who did?" Rainbow asked.

In the distance watched Serenade who slowly walked away.

"I didn't do it for their sake, I did it because they are friends with the daughter of my creator." Serenade said. "And in order to keep this from being found out." she said as her chest opened revealing a glowing core with seven locks. "I will make sure no one claims this, even if it costs me my life."


	11. One for All

Now, let us turn the clock back to when Riku and the Squad did their part to save them. They appeared outside the opera house when Pete was walking inside.

"That person...wasn't that Pete? Just what sort of world did we end up in?" Riku said.

"ANother world in france, during that time of Musketeers. But you know Pete, Riku." Hope said.

"Yeah. No matter which world, him being there is just trouble." Riku said.

Upon entering the building, they walked onto a stage with props.

"Oh. How amazing. We walked right onto an opera stage." Sonia said.

"I'm thinkin were not here for the show, Sonia. Look!" Hope said as the Beagle Boys marched in with wooden cutouts of Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"Is that...Mickey and the others? Heh, even made out of wood, those three are together." Riku said.

"Uh, riku?" Hope said as a box dropped on the cut outs and smashed them. "Its a trap."

"Ehehehe. No more nitwits." one of the Beagle Boys said as they laughed.

"We gotta do something." Mahiru said. "Hey, what if our actions in this part of the world affect sora's part?"

"Thats an interesting theory, so lets try it." Sonia said.

"Kazuichi, youre the machine expert. There must be some kinda failsafe lever or something to that trap." Ibuki said.

"There has to be. An opera house would need one." Kazuichi said. "But knowing these guys, they might have already ripped it out." he said before noticing a chest. "Maybe its in there."

They opened the chest to find Minnie insead.

"Minnie?" Riku asked.

"Not OUR minnie, Riku." Hope said.

"Thank you. Now I need to hurry. Pete has set a trap for the musketeers and I have to stop it!" Minnie said.

"Well, let us help." hope said.

"Hes right. I'm Riku, Mickey's a friend of mine and theirs." Riku said.

"Wait, we dont know this Mickey guy, right?" Kazuichi whispered to Fuyuhiko.

"If he's a friend to these guys, I guess he's our friend as well." Fuyuhiko said.

They heard a snap before seeing the Beagle Boys taking the lever before they saw the group seeing them.

"Looks like Nagito's good luck strikes again." Hope said. "Give us that back!"

"Run for it!" the leader said as they took off to hide in the opera house. As they did, they came into storage and one of em tripped over a box, spilling a piece of beef out onto the leader.

"Oi! Whats this doin in a box?" the leader said.

"Sorry, that was my lunch." the little one said.

"Ah, no worries mate. Theres no way this piece of beef could ever…" the third one said as Akane quickly tackled the three in hunger.

"Surrender the meat!" Akane cried out.

"Go on, take it, its yours!" the second beagle said handing the beef as the lever was tossed away to a side as they scurried off. Just then, something came out of nowhere and grabbed the beef as the others arrived. It then tapped riku on the shoulder as they turned around and saw a large mole Dream Eater in a portal.

"They never wanna make it easy, do they?" Riku said.

"Holey Moley, a mole dream eater that digs holes in space." Hope read.

"And its got my lunch!" Akane said.

Holey Moley looked confused at Akane's statement before seeing it accidentally swiped the beagles meat lunch instead of Akane. It then knew it was in big trouble as it sweated. It quickly dug a hole and hit before Akane could hit.

"We cant hit that thing unless we flush it out. Got any ideas?" Riku said.

"Leave it to me." Gemini said. "Back in Texas, we got all kinds of trick to flush those varmints out!"

Gemini drew her sword as she lightly heated the room without causing a fire, making the mole come out sweating from heat.

"All yours, meat lover!" Hope said.

Akane gave it a quick kick to the face as the group ganged up on it before it was finally slain.

"Hurry, the mechanism. Put it in!" Minnie said.

Kazuichi grabbed the lever and put it back in, quickly turning it as gears grinded and something didnt go right above. This in turn caused the box to disappear back in soras world. Thats how it happened.

"Impossible!" Pete said.

"Looks like we were right in the nick of time…Sora." Riku said.

"You all acted very bravely. Just like the musketeers." Minnie said.

"A musketeer?" Riku asked.

Minnie then whispered something in Rikus ear, which was the motto of the Musketeers as he was surprised.

"They really do that?" Riku asked.

"Yep. Go ahead and say it." Minnie said.

"All right, and it does fit the moment. All for one and one for all." Riku said raising his keyblade.

The keyhole soon appeared after that with Riku aiming his keyblade at it.

Back in Yen Sid's tower, Lea was saying something to Yen Sid which made the three react.

"WHAT?" they said.

"Absolutely not!" Donald said.

"I sensed that something was amiss nearly the moment Sora and Riku departed. Xehanort must have known what we were attempting before we even began." Yen Sid said.

"But you do know where they are, right?" Goofy asked.

"You must understand that this examination is no way how the Mark of Mastery is usually found. However, in light of what they must do next, it was a necessity. If Sora and Riku complete their test by finding the seven doors corresponding with the seven pure lights, they will return home with a new power. At that point, they will both be true masters. However, the dangers make this more trial than test." Yen sid said.

"But are they safe right now?" Mickey asked.

"I would like to believe that they are. However, all my attempts to locate Sora and Riku end...questionably. Xehanort is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he will not, to some extent, be able to predict. As you can see, the Organization's members are complete people again, Xehanort will be no different. We cannot afford another moments hesitation. We must consider any strategy to outwit Xehanort and catch him off guard." Yen sid said looking at Lea and Sheath. "I must warn you two again, the road will not be easy."

"Fine. Let's just jump right in." Lea said.

"Roger okay!" Sheath said. 


	12. Pastoral Symphony

Music was playing loudly as a familiar mouse in sorceror's clothing used some sort of magic to move lights all over the area as Jexi's group appeared to see this.

"Wow. He's very good at that!" Nami said.

As Mickey kept doing magic, clouds gathered above as a familiar Spellican came out and attacked them, knocking them out. When they awoke, they found themselves in a familiar room in a tower.

"Are we...back in Yen Sid's tower? But this looks off somehow?" Sora said.

They looked around to see Mickey asleep in a chair as he waved his fingers like in the previous vision.

"This hat, these clothes…. Is this based off of Fantasia?" Rainbow said.

"That majestic orchestra of amazing music and visuals?! Somebody pinch me!" Rarity said.

"Fantasia? Whats that?" Luffy asked.

"Its only one of the most famous musical performances of all time." Rarity said.

"And this must be one of the most famous songs, the Sorcerer's Apprentice." Rainbow said.

"Then what's with that?" Ichigo asked pointing to a music stand surrounded with a dark aura.

"Something must be possessing it, and I got a hunch its the one that got away." Sora said striking it before being pushed back.

"Gosh, is that a keyblade? Who are you apprentice to?" a familiar voice said in their minds. "I'm Mickey, the sorceror's apprentice."

"Apprentice? Then...we're in a world where the king was still in training." Sora said. "I'm Sora. Mickey, what can we do to save you?"

"Thank you, Sora. But there's nothing you can do. A monster has possessed the music and he's releasing darkness that stops anyone from going in there to fight him." Mickey said.

"Is there any way we can get in?" Aelita asked.

"Its simple, if you can get a Sound Idea. It lies within this." Mickey said as another music stand appeared with bright music surrounding it. But be cautious, between those clefs and notes are monsters. Not as powerful as that one, but still very scary."

"We can handle em. Lets go, guys!" Rainbow said as they advanced into an area with many clouds all around them and rainbows too.

"Wait, I remember this score. We're in a Pastoral Symphony." Rarity said.

"Which put in what exactly?" Yosuke asked.

"Its a charming piece with many fields and clouds and such. Its quite beautiful. If I'm right, we need to keep going until we reach the glen, then the fields. The Sound Idea should be in the fields." Rarity said.

As they proceeded through the clouds and rode the rainbows, the music played beautifully with each step. The group enjoyed it as they made it to the glen where the music softened a bit as they moved across the long glen before arriving in the fields with ease. At the end of the long long field, a music score that floated awaited there for them. They got the score.

"So easily you sink into the depths of slumber." a voice said as they saw the young Xehanort approach them.

"Hey, we cant help but listen to this, its really nice." Rainbow said.

"I dont think thats what he mean." Sora said.

"Beautiful world, isn't it? Almost like a dream." Xehanort said.

"Why are you following me?" Sora asked.

"You still haven't caught on? Or are you just assuming that this is all part of your little 'test'? I'm not part of the dream, and if you thought I was, then you are softer than they say." Xehanort said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"But, this will all be over soon." Xehanort said walking away.

"Just who are you people?" Sora asked.

"Sleep on and we will meet again." Xehanort said disappearing in a flurry of flower petals.

Upon returning to the tower, they presented the Sound Idea to the dark music.

"I can just tell you guys found a Sound Idea. Well, i guess we should try and put it to work." Mickey said.

Sora began conducting with his keyblade when as he did, a second sound idea appeared in the air as it played in harmony before dispelling the darkness.

"Whoa. They joined to make more powerful music." Brook said. "Simply amazing."

"Well, two forces are better than one. Thanks again, Riku." Sora said.

"Now lets get in there and get out runaway dream eater!" Kanji said as they dashed to the musical score, now free of the darkness, and appearing the area that was there before going into the tower. It was there the Spellican flew past them as it began riding on a musical score.

"Now we take you out, for good!" Luffy said.

(Cue-Sorceror's Apprentice from Fantasia)

The group on the score of music as they chased after the Spellican who countered with magical spells of its own.

"So you want to play that way, hm?" Rarity said as she used her geode to create gem arrows. Using her bow, she fired each one to cancel a spell before hitting the Spellican's broom, making it shake.

"Got you!" Sora said taking advantage and hitting the spelican, finishing it off.

"Couldnt get away this time, huh you big birdie?" Teddie said.

Back in the room, Mickey's spirit returned to its body as Mickey awoke. He jumped happily before seeing the hat and taking it off and then approaching the others. "Thanks, Sora. Don't know what I woulda done without you all." he said extending a hand.

Sora smiled as they shook hands. Mickey then realized something. "Oh no! The water! I'm in beg trouble if I don't fetch it! See ya guys real soon." Mickey said grabbing two buckets.

"Never a dull moment, huh guys?" Ichigo said as they keyhole appeared in the air in reaction to the glow of the hat Mickey was wearing.

"Never is. What about you, sora?" Sunset asked.

"Never." he said aiming his keyblade. "And I wouldn't ask for the opposite."

A light shined after locking it.


	13. Nutcracker Suite

Of course, the other Sound idea was brought by Riku and the others, but this is how they got thiers.

Riku and the others appeared at the entrance to the tower, where the place was flooded.

"Of course this is Fantasia, the Sorcerer's apprentice. As the Ultimate Musician Ibuki, youd eat this stuff up, being into this right?" Hope said.

"I'm into Heavy Metal mainly, but this is rocking too." Ibuki said.

"Its coming from upstairs." Riku said as they ran up stairs to see a sleeping Mickey waving his fingers as brooms marched with water buckets in their hands.

"And now the whole plot of the song. Mickey goes to sleep, things get outta control, and the brooms do Mickeys job too well and flood the tower." Hope said.

"That's right, but how did you know?" mickeys voice came.

"I...just...do." Hope said. "And we can help you stop this."

"Yeah. My name is Riku." Riku said.

"Riku huh? I don't know how but we can be good friends helping each other out alot someday." Mickey said.

"Oh you dont know the half of it." Hope said. "Anyway, i suppose the source of you still asleep is that?" Hope asked pointing to the darkness possessed scoresheet.

"Yes. But you're going to need a sound idea to unlock it." Mickey said before a score sheet appeared.

Riku pointed his keyblade at the score sheet, transporting the group into a small wooded area with glowing flowers that shined in moonlight.

"Wait, this area...this is from the Nutcracker Suite." Ibuki said.

"So what's the story with this one?" Bubbles asked.

"Its something to do with changing seasons. We keep going, we'll go to a Golden Wood and then a Snowgleam Wood, where the Sound Idea thing is." Ibuki said.

"Well, good enough for us, I guess." Riku said.

As they marched onward, beautiful music played the further they went as it seemed like the seasons changed with each step they would take. It changed from a warm summer to a breezy fall before ending in a cool winter where the group soon came across the sound idea. But as soon as they got it, darkness overtook them as they fell into a deep area with black mountains and lava streams that were like rivers.

"DId this happen in the original song?" Hiyoko asked.

"No. This is A Night on Bald Mountain!" Ibuki shouted.

As they fell, they flew for a moment before landing on land before seeing the Young Xehanort waiting for them.

"Oh come on, you just had to step in and change up the song, didnt you?" Ibuki said.

"So you were waiting for me." Riku said.

"Yes, I have. The boy chosen by the keyblade, Riku." Xehanort said.

"What?" Riku asked.

"It was yours first, wasn't it? But you succumbed to the darkness you could not control, and your prize, the keyblade, passed on to Sora. Your mistakes always end up being other peoples problems." Xehanort said.

"Maybe so, but I'm here to change all of that." Riku said.

"Once again, you have performed predictably. Although on a grander scale than I imagined." Xehanort said.

"If you're feeling so chatty, let's skip to where you reveal what this is all about." Riku said.

"I don't know how you and that boy in blue did it, but you both have found ways to trap the darkness inside your hearts. And boys who are immune to darkness are of no use to us." Xehanort said.

"Trap darkness?" Titanica asked Hope.

'Yeah. Its a trick I learned from watching Sora and Riku fight. When I jab my hand into a person's heart to purify them, I absorb the darkness into my own heart and turn it into light. Its just how my purification works." Hope said.

"Well, at least there's some good news for the both of us." Riku said.

"Your abyss awaits." Xehanort said as fire erupted behind him as he vanished as a large black demon with wings rose from the volcano.

"Well that doesnt look good…" Hope said.

"Alright you guys, we have a new target. Lets beat that thing into next week!" Ibuki said.

"Were going to fight that thing?!" Hikoko asked.

"Its called Chernabog, not a thing one, and two, we dont have much of a choice, now try to keep up and not get burned by lava!" Hope said.

"Lets rock this Musical Orchestra!" Ibuki said as her guitars presence changed the music to a whole new track.

(Cue-Dragon Force: Through the Fire and Flames)

Chernabog just stood on his mountain as he summoned evil spirits to do his bidding against the squad.

"Lets do this!" Hope said as they fought through the spirits as they flew right at Chernabog in order to combat the evil he was summoning. He was not giving an inch as he summoned fire to attack the group as they countered to the best of their ability.

"Come on. You guys can do it!" Ibuki said.

The squad was on the ropes as Chernabog had the upper hand. But before it could land the finishing blow, the sun slowly began to rise as Chernabog shielded its face and eyes as it soon faded away in the suns light.

"Well, there's something that can be on everyone's side." Hope smiled as they vanished.

They returned to the tower where Riku began conducting the music. But as he did, a second score appeared as it began dispelling the darkness. After that, the water vanished as Mickey awoke.

"Gosh. It worked. But what happened?" Mickey asked.

"Sora." Riku said smiling.

"Sora? Funny, just hearing that name kinda makes me wanna smile." Mickey said.

"Yeah. That's how he is." Riku said.

"Whaddya know? Riku and Sora. The sound ideas you two found joined together to create an even more powerful music." Mickey said.

"Sora can find the brightest part in anything and pull off miracles like there's nothing to it. Its pretty hard not to smile around him." Riku said.

"Wow. No wonder the music sounded like so much fun." Mickey said. "But I bet he's got all of you to thank for that. Its like you have pieces of each other. You're hearts are always in tune so they're free to sing together. I hope I can join in that someday." he said extending a hand.

Riku took and shook it. "You will. Trust me." Riku said.

After Mickey left, the keyhole soon appeared. Riku then locked it.

Meanwhile at the real tower…

It was an eerie silence with the five inside that tower. Mickey soon broke the silence.

"Master Yen Sid, do ya think they'll be able to do it?" Mickey asked.

"Hmm. Its clear you cannot teach a cat to bark. But Merlin and the three good fairies are aiding them in a place thats more temporally flexible. My hope is that they can at least learn to wield them. They both have fire, but it all depends on how strongly it burns." Yen Sid said.

"Oh. What about Sora and Riku?" Mickey asked.

"If you are asking on the assumption that Xehanort knew what we were doing, he would have needed to have been there. Back in the very place and time the Destiny Islands were lost to darkness. Otherwise, they would be beyond his reach." Yen Sid said.

"Gosh, do you really think Xehanort would have planned that far in advance?" Mickey asked.

"No, I do not believe he would." Yen Sid said.

"But what if he did what Sora and Riku did and jumped through time?" Goofy asked.

"For that to work, a version of himself would have to exist at both source and destination. Not even Xehanort can transport his body through vast reaches of time." Yen Sid said.

Aqua then realized something." But Xehanort did give up his body. There was a version of him that possessed Riku." Aqua said.

"No! It cannot be? Could he have been that cunning? Possess that kind of foresight?" Yen Sid asked in shock.

"If its all right with you, can me and Aqua go help out?" Mickey asked.

"How? You cannot enter the world of a dream? Where would you go?" Yen Sid asked.

"If my hunch is right, they can't stay in the dream world forever. Eventually, they're gonna reappear somewhere we can reach them. And we can guess the place. Follow the hearts and you will find the way. That is something you told me, Aqua." Mickey said.

Aqua then began to get a call on her comm. "Hope?" Aqua asked.

"No. This is Annette. Something impossible has happened." Annette said. "The bodies of your friends...they're gone!"

"What?!" Aqua said.

"I thought this room was safe, but somehow someone broke in and took all of them. I don't know who, but ...get back you!" Annette said before it went silent.

"Annette? Annette!" Aqua shouted before a voice came on.

"Sorry. But dreamer girl can't come to the phone right now." a guys voice said. "And don't worry about color kid and baby blue. I'm taking good care of them."

"No… is that?" Mickey asked.

"Xigbar." Aqua said.

"Xigbair, I aint. I'm back Aqua, in my own man." the voice said.

"Right. Braig." Aqua growled. "What have you done with them?"

"Don't worry. I haven't hurt them...yet. But I am having the urge to shoot baby blues eyes out, cause you know...he beat me in the castle as a nobody." Braig said.

"Where are you taking them?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that. Remember where we all were. That place where nothing gathers." Braig said.

"The World that Never was." Aqua said.

"So if you got any brains, you'll come running to save em before something bad happens. Bubye." Braig said before they heard the comm get crushed.

"We have to go." Aqua said.

"Thinkin the same thing. Master?" Mickey asked.

"Go. This is no longer an exam. I cannot locate Sora, but I was able to locate Riku's presence." Yen Sid said.

"Thank you. I promise to bring them all back safe and sound." Mickey said. 


	14. Fateful Encounters

We open to a large train station where people were boarding.

"All aboard! Last Universal Express call to the Alola Region!" the conductor said.

Outside of the train stood a young boy with short blue hair with a serious face.

"This is it, Leonis. Once you get on this train, there's no going back. I'm gonna become a summoner no matter what." he said.

Hi. My name is Leonis Paladin. I'm 11 years old and a student at the Summoners Institute. I'm in training to become a master summoner. Its been my life long dream. I'll be a summoner of all creatures! That is my goal. But this was the day, that my life changed forever.

As soon as he sat down, he got out a small book and began reading. He looked all over the car only to see he was there with two others. A young girl with pointed ears and green hair reading a book on law and order. The other was a boy with black short hair and a scar on his cheek, sleeping in his seat.

"Hmm. The boy is human, but that girl is definitely an elf. She has law, justice and policing books and trainee police gear. She must be trying to get into the Universal Police Academy. As for the boy, I can't really read him at all." Leonis said to himself.

"You know, when most people are thinking, they don't say it aloud." the elf girl said.

"Oh. Sorry. Its a nasty habit of mine." Leonis said. "My name is Leonis."

"I'm Tulip. I'm heading to Alola to study its laws and customs." she said.

"I'm going for my summoner's test." Leonis said. "What about him?"

"No clue. He was already sleeping on board when we departed." Tulip said as the train suddenly came to a halt. "That's weird. We shouldn't have reached our destination yet."

The doors then opened as three men in suits marched in. "All right, kiddies. Listen up. On the world of Don Ginova, you are to hand over all of your possessions, or you go toe to toe with the Ginova Family." one of them said.

"Ginova Family, one of the most feared mob families in the universe." Tulip thought.

"I can't believe I'm in the same car as a bunch of ugly thugs." Leonis said.

"What did you just say kid?" a thug growled grabbing Leonis. "You are freakin dead kid."

"Wait, we can be reasonable." Leonis said in worry.

"Here's your reasonable!" he shouted before something grabbed his wrist. He turned to see Tulip holding it with just her hand. "What gives, broad?"

"I've very certain that this is illegal and therefore...I can punish the criminal." Tulip said as ice crept over his arm.

"What the? This broads some kinda….she's one of those enhanced freaks!" he said.

"Yeah. I'm a second gen enhanced with the powers of Gray's Ice Magic." Tulip said.

"An Enhanced? I never seen one before." Leonis said in surprise.

"Waste the broad!" the two other guys said.

"Summon the swordsman Lynn!" Leonis said as his hands glowed as a woman with long green hair appeared with a sword. She one swift slash, she vanished as the guys fell to the ground.

"Wow. Nice work." Tulip said before hands suddenly appeared on their bodies and held the two down.

"Oi oi. Whaddya know? We got a couple of problem kids here." said a man in historical clothing from the wild west.

"Who is this guy?" Leonis asked.

"That's Clint. He's one of the family's Genre Generals. He is in charge of the history faction." Tulip said. "He's also the Enhanced with Nico Robin's powers."

"Well, you really did a number on my men here. Now, I happen ta be in a forgivin mood today. Just hand over all of your possessions and we'll let ya live, kay?" Clint said.

"No way." Leonis said.

'Maybe you didn't know, but that wasn't a choice." Clint said.

"Hey, you!" Leonis said seeing the boy. "Dont just sit there, do something!"

"Huh? You really think that kids gonna be some knight in shining armor?" Clint said as Leonis's arm was twisted back. "You really are a doofus."

"Hey, do something! Please!" Leonis begged.

The kid then looked at Leonis and then Clint before getting up. "Dang. And it was a good nap too. You know, I was listening to you two guys talking. You got some nice dreams. Kinda what I'm looking for." he said approaching Clint.

"Huh? Quit bein a-" he began as the kid punched Clint in the face. "Hey! Ya broke my nose!"

"Honestly, I hate people who try and pick on kids like us." the boy said.

"And who are you to-" Clint began before the boys fist glowed with a rainbow aura as he slugged Clint right out the window.

"A color fighter...or is he an enhanced?" Leonis asked.

"I'm both actually." the boy said looking at him and Tulip. "I think the three of us would make a nice trio."

"Just...who are you?" Tulip asked.

'My name is Zexi...I'm the guy who's gonna surpass Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor and become the greatest hero ever known." the boy said.

The two looked at him in awe as he stood there.

And that was the day my life changed forever. It was the day I meet two good friends I could count on. Honestly, I don't regret it one bit. We were three friends heading for Alola. What we would encounter there in that region is what would cement our friendship forever.


	15. The Organization

The Sora group soon awoke/arrived in the dark city of the World that Never Was.

"Whoa. What are we doing here? Is the organization's world sleeping too? No. I'm sure I sealed all seven keyholes, so I gotta be awake in the real world." Sora said.

"So that explains why were all here. Hope isnt here with us." Jexi said.

"Wait, you guys were somewhere else?" Sora asked.

"Someone mustve broken in and severed our connection with Annette." Aelita said.

"Aw, whats the matter sleepy heads?" a voice said as the group looked around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sora said.

"We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you guys here." said someone as a sniper rifle aimed right at them. "But it looks as if its gonna pay off."

Ichigo reacted first as he knocked an arrow away. "Someone's sniping us." Ichigo said.

Looking up a tall building, the group saw Braig standing up there before jumping down and sending away his arrowguns. He smirked at seeing the group.

"Braig." Jexi said.

"So you were the one that nabbed us! And you grabbed us from Annette and severed our link!" Rainbow said.

"Aw, the little rainbow chick still acts all big and tough. Nice blade. Let me guess, you stole it off Terra from his armor. You know, the guy I started on a path to darkness?" Braig said.

"Terra gave that to Rainbow. And we havent forgotten about that time." Lemon said.

"So you're part of this." Zoro said.

"Let's hit these major plot points in order. Jexi, associates, Sora, Roxas. Its simple. We brought you here. Hijacked your little slumber parties before they even started." Braig said. "Ever since, we've been both your trusted companions and trusted guides."

"Before we started? The guy in the robe, the organization, and Xemnas!" Sora said.

"Bingo! You were able to go back in time to before your world became a sleeping world because a version of you already existed. And you already met Mr. Robe Guy back there. He was there back then to make sure you ended up here now. Its just too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you idiots never saw it coming. Heck, I coulda killed you guys in your sleep right there and then." Braig said. "Also, how come Sora is still in the same clothes?"

"He's right. Sora's clothes never changed." Jexi said.

"Yeah. This world is now a place where Dreams and Reality mix together. Just you guys, us, and this!" Braig said.

"So what? At least we know who to blame for it!" Sora said.

"Oh, I see you still have the angry look down." Braig said. "But here's where I tag out. Got a few more hoops I gotta jump through."

Braig then vanished before their eyes.

"Yup, still a jerk as ever." Rainbow siad.

"You said it." Indigo Added.

"Wait, if Braig is gone, why do I still sense his energy?" Ichigo asked.

"Unless...he's above us!" Jexi said as Braig shot around Sora from above. Appearing from the arrows were figures in black cloaks, one of them being Xehanort.

"Come with me." Xehanort said as Sora began to feel sleepy.

"Pleasent dreams kiddos." Braig said as they fell unconscious for a while.

They began to stir in their sleep as visions of Xehanort and Sora's travels rushed through their dreams. They soon awoke back in the city.

"What..what was that dream?" Jexi wondered.

"No clue. But it felt so real." Yu said.

The group got up as they began exploring. When reaching the back alley, they were surprised to see Namine standing nearby.

"Is that...Namine?" Sora asked. "Namine!"

She started to run before Sora grabbed her hand. "There's something I need to tell you. I wanted to say it before but…"

Then in a flash, Namine shifted to Xion.

"Huh? Who's that supposed to be?" Jexi said.

"Xion. Remember that girl Hope told us about? The one who healed his arm from Saix's attack?" Rainbow asked. "She was the Organizations 14th member."

Sora then started to cry for a moment. "Why do I feel…"

Xion then broke free, pulled her hood up and ran.

"Wait!" Sora shouted.

Catching up to her, Sora approached. "There. Now who are you?" Sora asked.

They then pulled back their hood to reveal Roxas.

"Now its Roxas...what kinda freaky illusion is this?" Rainbow asked.

"Its no illusion." Roxas said. "You know, this could have been the other way around, but it really has to be you, Sora."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"There are so many hearts connected to yours. You're me, so you can feel what I felt." Roxas said.

"No. Roxas, you're you. That's what I wanted to tell you before. We're not the same. You have the right to be your own person as much as I do." Sora said.

"Sora, see? This is why it has to be you." Roxas said grabbing Sora's hands. Then, memories of Roxas's trials and his friendships flooded through not just Sora's, but the minds of all the heroes there. After that, Roxas was gone.

"Roxas… well never forget these." Rainbow said.

The group continued on after that, soon coming across Kairi and Riku who stood there before them.

"Kairi! Riku!" Sora said running at them. But upon reaching them, they both quickly shifted into Aqua and Terra. "What?"

"Ven." Terra said.

"Ven." Aqua said.

Sora took on Ven's appearance for a moment as the group watched as Sora chased after them.

"Sora...became Ven? What was with that?" Pinkie said.

"I guess Sora has some connection to...wait. Could it...I didn't even think of this." Jexi said as tears dropped. "Ven's sleeping heart...is inside of Soras."

"Say WHAT?" Indigo said looking at Sora as he ran. "So that's why...he felt so familiar."

"Our friend isn't gone. He was right in front of our eyes." Jexi said crying.

It was at the moment the group suddenly found themselves in front of Braig on a fallen building.

"Oopsy Daisy. Wasn't easy putting you guys in a second sleep, but it was worth it." Braig said.

"Second sleep? So you put all that stuff in my head?" Sora asked.

"Heh. That wasn't stuff. That was a shared dream. We did put you to sleep, but we kind just put dreams in your head." Braig said. "Hey, ask you heart."

"Well, my heart was aching, so that's why I kept going." Sora said.

"Oh, thank you Sora's heart. Aren't hearts great? Steer us wrong every time." Braig said.

Sora then realized something. "Because you all had hearts. Axel, Roxas, Namine, and that other girl. I felt what Roxas felt. They laughed together, got mad, and they grieved. You have to have a heart to cry." Sora said.

"Heh. It was about time you guys figured it out." Braig said.

"Indeed. A heart is never gone for good." said a voice as Xemnas appeared. "There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born, a heart can be nurtured."

"So that would mean...Nobodies can develop hearts." Jexi realized.

"Yes." Xemnas said.

"So do you have one, Xemnas?" Rainbow curiously asked.

"Yes." Xemnas said. "I had one even before the organization formed."

"Yeah,but it would ruin our plans if people knew, so we told everyone they had no hearts at all." Braig said.

"So thats why Demyx was acting all strange when he said guys like him had hearts. He actually knew." Rainbow siad. "Why? Why did you lie to them?"

"Easy. Xemnas and Xehanort formed the Organization for a reason. Gather a bunch of husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, and fill them with the exact heart and mind. Translation, we were going to turn all the members into Xehanort." Braig said.

"More Xehanorts? But that's nuts! You need to quit! You would become someone else!" Rainbow shouted.

"Afraid you're preaching to the choir, rocker rainbow. I'm already half Xehanort." Braig said.

"But, most of the members we had chosen for the original organization were proven...inadequate. Thus naturally, they never had a chance to attain their goal. This was to be expected. This last outing, has proved to be a worthy closing assignment of the organization." Xemnas said.

"That's enough! You guys see hearts like bottles on a shelf. But they're not! Hearts are made of people we meet. They're what ties us together even when we're apart. They're what...make me strong!" Sora said.

"Duh! As if the keyblade would pick a wimp like you. But we'll see you get a brighter future...once you side with us." Braig said.

"I know it didn't chose me. But I don't care. I'm proud to be part of something even bigger, the people it did choose. My friends! They are my power!" Sora said as visions of Sora's friends stood by him as did the heroes.

"But those are just words. You lost." Braig said as he growled. "Fine. See what your power gets you here. Xemnas, he's all yours." he said vanishing.

The group turned to face Xemnas who rose his hands high. "Vanish...Interdiction." he said as his Ethereal Blades appeared. He then rose his hands lifting two buildings up as he used his power to hurl one right at the group.

Rainbow sliced it in half with her blades. She then turned her attention to Xemnas as she ran to attack him as he blocked her moves.

"You cant beat me alone." Xemnas said.

"Youre wrong. I'm not alone." Rainbow said before seeing the heroes and Sora gone.

"Seems they've already waken up. Its a shame you won't join them." Xemnas said stabbing her in the stomach.

"No…" Rainbow said. "This maybe a dream, but I aint dyin!"

As if her will tool obver, terra appeared by her side.

"Youre right Rainbow...youre never alone." Terra said as rainbow invoked her costume and disappeared.

"What?" Xemnas said as rainbow was unharmed.

"You know something? I bet someone up there likes me a bit too much." Rainbow smirked and twirled both blades. "Eat this! Light and Earth together! Prismatic Earth Pulse!"

She slammed them both into the ground as an Earth and light blast emitted from the ground and hit Xemnas with full force, him grunting in pain, meaning it super effective.

"Hehehe. It does not matter if I am beaten. You have lost." Xemnas said as he faded.

Rainbow looked to Sora to see darkness surrounded him as the Young Xehanort went to collect him. "Get away from him!" she shouted.

Xehanort just looked at her before Rainbow's wound came back.

"What? But…" Rainbow said.

"You have no idea what you face or when you are at you limits." Xehanort said slashing Rainbow across her body as she fell backwards. "This is farewell."

"N...no." Rainbow said before her eyes closed. 


	16. Ansem and Xehanort

Riku and his group soon awoke on a large white castle. "Another sleeping world? But, wait. This place. This is the Organization's old castle." Riku said.

"We arent sleeping anymore, we got all the keyholes. So someone sleep napped us and brought us here. And that guy had a bone with us. Ain't that right...Braig?" Hope said only to hear nothing.

"Who are you talking to? There's no one here. I already sensed it." Fiora said.

"Just had a feeling." Hope said.

"Well, we better get moving. This is their stronghold after all." Lacy said.

As they moved, they were shocked when they saw two large bubbles with darkness around them. Inside one was Sora and the other held the heroes.

"Sora!" Riku said. "Is he...he's having a nightmare! Sora, you need to wake up!"

"Yeah. You guys gotta wake up too!" Titanica said before the darkness from the bubbles began moving across the air and then took on the form of a black coat person with glowing red eyes. The nightmare sigil appearing on its back.

"You must be another nightmare. But guess what. We're the things nightmares fear." Riku said.

"So, who are you?" Hope asked.

It just stood silent as it rushed to attack.

"Don't ask for name. This thing is a nightmare!" Riku said. "Its trying to stop us from waking them."

"In that case, lets get this thing!" Ibuki said as they engaged it.

It moved quickly like a demon as it fired balls of dark fire and even moved super fast with strikes.

"Its fast, i"ll give it that." Hope said.

"If we don't stop it soon. We won't live to see tomorrow." Espio said.

"I will deal with it!" Peko said chasing after the nightmare as they clashed before Peko ran fast through and slashed it, making it fall apart. "Go back to where you came, nightmare."

"Sora, please wake up!" Riku said.

Sora's bubble then vanished from sight but the heroes popped as they lied there still asleep.

"Yes!" Hope said before his group and Riku were warped to some arena. "No!"

"I am sorry. But seeing them again awake will not come." a voice said as Ansem approached.

"Ansem." Hope said.

"Well, sometimes people can be wrong, right?" Nana asked.

"No...you are wrong this time. Drown into the dark abyss. Come Guardian!" Ansem said as his dark guardian appeared.

"Guess I should have known it would have come to this." Riku said.

"This is gonna be a reprise of last time." Hope said.

"Lets get to it then." Espio said as they combated the guardian and exposed its weak point. It roared as it unleashed dark cutting attacks before Hope sent it packing with a punch.

"So, this is how things end here. But it is too late. Sora has already fallen into the darkness just as planned." Ansem said.

"What? So that was his plan. They wanted to corrupt sora!" Hope said.

"Yes, and you are too late to stop it." Ansem said before fading away. "Our organization is nearly complete." he replied before completely vanishing.

"We gotta hurry back to sora and the others." Hope said.

"Agreed." Titanica said as they ran. But as they ran, they came across the woken heroes in the city. "Guys! You're awake!"

"Not all of us." Jexi said pointing to the unconscious Rainbow.

"She didn't wake up at the same time we did." Applejack said.

Chopper examined her. "She looks healthy, but she's in some sort of deep coma. She won't wake up."

"What about Sora?" Riku asked.

"We don't know. He wasn't here when we woke up." Natsu said.

"Then that means…" Hope said.

"Hes already fallen into darkness and went somewhere else." Titanica said.

"I don't think so. Braig mentioned the organization's closing assignment. There's only one place they would finish things." Naoto said pointing to the castle in the distance.

"We'll take it from here." Hope said. "Lets go, riku."

"Yeah. I want my friend back." Riku said.

The Riku group ran to the castle where they soon came into a large white room with 13 chairs.

"This must be where they used to gather." Damien said.

They soon spotted Sora in a chair and tried to get them, only to be repelled by the young Xehanort. "Hands off my new vessel." Xehanort said.

"Hes not your body to begin with." Hope said.

"We originally had our sight set on Riku, but he developed a certain...resistance to darkness." Xehanort said. "So we did what the keyblade did and moved down the list. Roxas, now there was a worthy candidate. But unfortunately, he became to aware of himself and returned to Sora. Organization XIII's true goal is to divide my heart into 13 vessels. Thanks to all of you, we learned not all our candidates were up to the task. We've made up the difference. And now Sora, the 13th vessel, is within our grasp."

"Like hell hes gonna be!" Ibuki said.

"Were ending this now, Xehanort!" Hope said.

"Its already begun." Xehanort said as people in black coats appeared in the chairs. Most notably Braig, Ansem, and Xemnas. "I am Xehanort of the distant past. I was given a task to gather the splintered versions of myself and make sure they gathered here today. My most future self will arrive soon. When he does, time will return to normal for all of us and I will go back to live the life I am destined. He will vouch for that."

Just then, a light beamed down in the center knocking Xehanort off. "Stopza!" a voice said as time slowed down for all the members but Hope's team and Riku. Looking forward, they saw Mickey. "Whew. Glad I'm not too late." Mickey said.

"King Mickey!" Hope said.

"Come on. Let's grab Sora and get out of here. Aqua has your pals in hand. I can't stop them for long." Mickey said before something knocked him off from behind.

"Mickey!" Riku shouted before seeing the Young Xehanort still moving. "How are you still moving?"

Xehanort held out his hand as appearing it in was a dark keyblade with many gears on it and an hourglass keychain. "The answer is simple. My keyblade...controls time itself."

"Oh, crap." Hope said.

"You're as foolish as the rainbow haired girl...when I finished her in her dream." Xehanort said as the area changed to a large clock with seven hourglasses with different colored sands. "We don't need any of you. So you can go!" Xehanort said charging in as he attacked them as they did their best to block.

"If you did anything to hurt Rainbow, I swear…!" Hope said.

"Sadly, what I did didn't kill her. But by destroying her in her dream, I destroyed her consciousness. That girl will never wake from her endless slumber." Xehanort said.

"Youre wrong.." Hope said. "Theres always another way!"

He Punched Xehanort, knocking him back.

"You put hope in a girl who is basically dead!" Xehanort said as Hope grabbed his blade.

"What are you on about?!" Hope said. "I put hope in lots of things. I survived Hopes peak and rescued the student survivors and resisted the urge to break under Junko's plans!"

"He also brought us back from a seemingly impossible process to break out of. As far as I know, there is a way to bring rainbow back, and I trust Hope." Mikan said. "We may not know what it is, but we'll find it!"

'Then all of you are truly fools." Xehanort said.

"Wrong Xehanort.." Riku said slashing him with Way to the Dawn. "Youre the fool."

Xehanort faded after this as they returned to the thirteen chairs.

"You guys made it out!" Mickey said.

"Thanks Mickey." Riku said as the Stopza spell dispelled itself before Mickey looked up.

"Master Xehanort, we were right about you!" Mickey said as they looked up at the old Xehanort.

"Yes. All of this was decided. And I think I see a few faces I haven't seen since the Keyblade Graveyard." Master Xehanort said.

"Things have changed. But one thing hasnt, we beat you again." Hope said.

"Have you? From what I see, my organization still stands." Master Xehanort said. "All of this for one reason...to forge the X Blade! In ancient times, this weapon safeguarded Kingdom Hearts. So, my plan, to assemble seven hearts of true light and 13 hearts of pure darkness in order to forge the X Blade so we can see it. Another Keyblade War! I tried to create my own pure light and darkness, but the results ended terribly in failure. I was too eager to do it correctly. I acted rashly. I can admit that now."

"What you did back then, your mistakes, it changed the destinies of three of my friends!" Mickey said.

"Ah, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The misguided boy who failed to be the blade, the misguided master who would have sacrificed herself for her friend, and the feckless youth who became my new vessel." Master Xehanort said.

"I couldn't find a way to save them. But I wanted to believe their sacrifices would have stopped you. I was so blind. I should have seen it when Maleficent gathered the seven princesses of heart." Mickey said.

"Yes. All was my doing. I used the evil fairy to gather seven pure lights for me and I prepared 13 vessels to fill with darkness. But that ordinary boy stopped me on both accounts. A keyblade wielder unlike any I have ever seen. Then I came across a discovery in that failure. You are awake there are 12 universes. I discovered, each one has its own chosen keyblade wielder." Xehanort said. "I learned of this when that young girl manifested one during the battle with Vanitas. I would have used them and sought them out, but I had not abandoned my ambitions."

"Wait. Aqua Terra and Ven would make three. Then me, Riku and Sora. Then theres….Thats seven. Then the thirteen…" Mickey said.

"Very perceptive little king. But Sora and another on your list belong to me now. Or at least, soon to be." Xehanort said as the chair with Sora in it rose up. "You would be but three guardians short."

"Riku." Hope said before something pinned them down. It was Ansem and Xemnas back again.

"I am afraid there will be no more interuptions. Let the 13 be joined!" Xehanort said. He sent a piece of his heart at Sora. But before it could hit, something flaming and a card blocked the attack.

'What the?" Riku asked.

"They made it!" Mickey said as standing there was Lea and Sheath.

"Axel!" Braig said.

"Axel? Nah. I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea said.

"Yes! Get memory right, silly wrong sniper! You real baby!" Sheath said.

"What did you say?! And what are you doing here?" Braig said.

"Well, I made a promise. That I would always be there to bring them back. So, what now? Seems like you don't have a back up." Lea joked.

"What now, you old coot? We're out of time!" Braig said.

"Go and retrieve him." Xehanort said as a cloaked figure attacked Lea who blocked. Lea saw the weapon was a claymore as the figures hood dropped down to reveal a face he knew too well.

"Isa." Lea said as Isa remained silent. Lea then jumped off with Sheath as they knocked back Ansem and Xemnas and stood by the heroes. "So, good timing, right?"

"Good timing." Hope said.

Ansem's guardian then came to grab them but not before some strange star came down and took it out. The star was revealed to be Donald and Goofy with the Star Shard.

"Were we supposed to do that?" Donald asked.

"I think so." Goofy said.

"Now the gangs all here." Hope said. "It's over Xehanort!"

"Unfortunately...I must admit this." Xehanort said as his versions began to fade. "Our time here has come to an end and neither side was formed. But rest assured, we will meet another time at the fated place. With your seven lights, and my thirteen darknesses." he said before they all faded.

"Man, that guy loves to talk." Lea said

"You have no idea." Hope said.

The heroes all reconvened. Carrying rainbow was Alphonse.

"Oh, Rainbow…" Sunset said.

"If theres any way we can revive her, I'm sure we'll find it." Hope said. "And I think I may know just where to look first."

"Youre really planning on going there?" Mickey asked.

"We cant just ignore it. Twilight is there with all sorts of problems. Guzma and Team Skull, the Ultra Beasts… plus we need to find Origami to bring Soursweet back to..normal." Hope said. "Thats it!"

"Whats it?" Riku asked.

"I think I may know a way we can get Rainbow back. At least one of the Ultra Beasts might have the cure we need." Hope said.

"Well, that is a theory. They possess abilities unknown to us. Maybe one of them there we can use to fix all of them." Robin said.

"So then, whatre we waiting for?" Hope asked. "You in, RIku?"

"I am. And I'm happy to be on your team at last." Riku said.

"So lets go. TO the alola Region!" Hope said as everyone agreed.

At the very same region…

Twilight arrived no sweat and met up with Professor Kukui.

"Welcome to paradise, yeah? I can tell you'll fit right in, cousin. This is the Alola Region! So...Alola!" Kukui said.

"Alola to you too, Professor Kukui." Twilight said.

"So, before we get to the trial stuff, how about we get you your first pokemon from the Kahuna?" Kukui asked.

"With pleasure." Twilight said as she started climbing a road with him.

'I have confidence. I know they are all right. I believe that...in all my heart. I will pass my test!" Twilight thought. 


End file.
